In between
by 14DKN
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle and end. For this one let's start in between Beginning and Middle. first fic no flames don't like don't read. AU Fem Ichigo...Sort of
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Jan. 29**_

_**Alice's POV**_

Waking up early for school on Monday is a bitch. Now waking up early on Monday for school after staying up til 1 is even more so. But then again i have a reason to. On most nights she has the same nightmare: in a dark forest and I'm surrounded on all sides the only thoughts in my head were 'what's going on, who are these people and what do they want with me'. And then I feel someone behind me next thing I know I'm stabbed from behind with a sword. My mind couldn't remember the pain but my body does as if it really happened. And i wake up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, the pain of being stabbed still felt.

*sigh* 'Another night, another death' I said to myself.

I get up for my morning routine for school days: eat breakfast, take a bath, get dressed, brush my teeth, comb my hair and then fix my backpack for school. The same routine for as long as I could remember. The same routine, the same normal boring day at school.

Typical.

The only escape I do have from the 'normal' life is two kids who i spend 1 hour with every day with despite me knowing almost nothing about them. I don't even know their names because they don't know themselves.

These two kids, a boy with blonde hair & blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and green eyes, have only three things in common: 1: they have no idea who they are, 2: they both have this metal plug with chains attached to them on their chests and 3: they both are dead and have not moved on.

You see I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed for and when I met these two well.. I felt sorry for them and helped them accept their situation.

**6:00 A.M. : Corner of the street:**

As I walked there I hummed a random tune on the way to where I first met the kids and made contact with them. I like kids so I thought I would help them

"Morning kids" I greeted with a smile

"Good morning Lady" The little girl shyly greets and something about that rubs me the wrong way. 'Do I look old enough to be called that.

"Ye can just call me Alice alright?" I say softly because from experience I know these kids are frail.

"Ok." Both of them reply.

We get a conversation going, and talk about things that happen when we're not with each other we continue until the girl breaks down

"Well it's just that I've been thinking; what if we're going to be stuck here forever?" She says. I hate to say it but I was thinking the same thing I worried about them.

"Don't worry about that. Ye just have to find yer 'unfinished business and, ye know, finish it and then ye can have peace and move on, right." I say in a gentle voice.

"Yes, but, what if we don't?" she asks a little more cheered up.

"Hey I told you, ye shouldn't think like that ok?" She says and they both nod. "Now I have to go to school see ya tomorrow kids." I say to them little did I know I never would see them again.

As i walked to school I put me earphones on plugs it into my phone and plays the first song on my playlist

_Do you know what's worth fighting for__  
__When it's not worth dying for__  
__Does it take your breath away__  
__And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride__  
__And you look for a place to hide__  
__Did someone break your heart inside__  
__You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road__  
__And you lost all sense of control__  
__And your thoughts have taken their toll__  
__When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass__  
__And the hangover doesn't pass__  
__Nothing's ever built to last__  
__You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own__  
__When you burned down the house and home?__  
__Did you stand too close to the fire__  
__Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die__  
__And you can't get another try__  
__Something inside this heart has died__  
__You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms.. give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

~Green Day – 21 Guns~

As I pass by the houses I notice the other spirits wandering around. I have to wonder if spirits have some sort of network to contact each other because ever since I helped my first spirit crossover ghost have been coming to me for help. Sometimes I'm able to but other times I have no clue of what the fuck I should do.

As I contemplate this i notice my shadow disappear I look up and freeze because I see a giant palm about to flatten me.

_RUN!_

Something inside me screamed and I woke up from my trance and roll out of the way I get back up and turn around to see a fist coming to crush me this time and it's too close for me to dodge.

'This would be a fucking stupid way to die_.' __ I thought to myself. I just closed my eyes and waited for death…._

_But it never came._

Instead of being flattened I felt someone or something pull me back. And when I looked up I nearly fell over.

The streets were destroyed: fire hydrants bursting, pavement cracked and standing there was a boy

He was the average height for someone who looked 14, he was about 5'4". He had jet black hair that nearly covered his violet coloured eyes that seemed unnatural but also not. He had slightly pale skin and he was wearing some sort of black kimono that was ankle length with a small white obi around his waist that was tied in a knot on his waist just below his stomach. Some kind of sandals made of straw that went under his feet, had one piece of straw between his first and second toes and wrapped around his had a sword sheathed at his side, it was a katana with a red handle with a tsuka (pommel) the same color as the menuki (ornament) a brownish- gold color. It's guard was shaped vaguely like a square but instead of having for points those parts were curved and it had some sort of pattern on it.

He sent one glance at me I just then realized I was staring at him I heard him mutter "dumbass" before he disappeared.

"Wait! Where are ye going, and who the hell are ye calling a dumb ass you bastard!" I called out indignantly.

**School: 3****rd**** POV**

Two people were waiting at the front of the school for their friend and they were getting impatient one was a boy the other a girl.

"She's late _again" _said the boy who had blonde her and green eyes that seemed to change shades every time he blinked, his height was around 5'4" he was asked out on dates my most of the girls in class *cough 'fangirls' cough* and others would just have crushes on him not only because of his looks but also because he was nice to his fangirls and politely declined their invitation rather than ignore them and be a jerk to them. Generally he was too nice and handsome for his own good. He was wearing the school uniform for boys at their school, a white shirt a pair of navy blue pants and black school shoes.

"You know she has a good reason for being late, right?" said the girl on his left. This girl had brown curly hair that reached her shoulders and light brown eyes that looked like a kaleidoscope of different shades of brown she was tall for her age around 5'6". She wore the school uniform for girls a white, short-sleeved button down shirt, a blue, green and red plaid skirt that stopped just below the knees, a bow ,the same colour as the skirt, that had an elastic band that went under the collar of the shirt. White socks and black school shoes adorned her feet.

"I know but if she doesn't hurry she will be late for class and not our regular meeting time" said the blonde.

*sigh* "Ever heard the phrase 'patience is a virtue'?" the girl answered back.

"Ever heard the phrase it's 'rude to keep people waiting'?" he countered.

She was about to answers when she heard a voice.

"Owen!" "Chelsea!" they heard someone call them from behind and there they saw a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Your late." They said to her in unison.

" No shit, I'm late, it's five minutes before the bell rings!"

"What! That can't be right." Chelsea said. But sure enough when the brunette checked it was 5 minutes before 8 o'clock.

"Shit we've gotta run, now!" and so they did

~~~~~~~~Classroom~~~~~~~~~

"We made it!"

They did make it on time but their teacher, Mrs. Ana Romero was already there. She was a woman in her late thirties (38). She had brown hair that reached the small of her back and blue eyes.

"You're three are late _again."_

"What no we're not grandma, we got here 1 minute before the bell rung." Said an exhausted Owen. The three of them got used to calling her old because it irked her all the time. Mrs. Romero had a tick mark on her forehead from the 'grandma' comment.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' OLD, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" She shouted at them. "And for your information I am only 38."

"To us that is old." Deadpanned Chelsea.

"Brats" the teacher said.

"Hag" she fired back

"Delinquent"

"Grandma"

"Tomboy"

This irked Chelsea because she didn't act all girly and like cute things like most of her female classmates.

"At least _I _won't be forever alone"

"I just haven't found the right man yet!"

"Yeah right, the day someone falls in love with you is the day I eat Owen.

Owen just subconsciously stepped away from her while the rest of the class just sweatdropped.

"Go to your seats you rotten little-"

"Yeah, Yeah, old hag we're going.

"We're sorry mam we ran late and my friend here has been having a bad morning" Alice said with her happy and polite young girl mask on.

Their teacher smiled sweetly at her "Of course, dear now why don't you sit down" she nodded.

"Now if there are no more interruptions let's start class" The teacher said looking back to the class. Alice stepped forward , mask on, **(1)** and gave an energetic ' good morning' to everyone and they answered back. Then their teacher decided to start class.

At this Alice just tunes her out and looks out the window wondering about what happened this morning.

'What the hell was that I couldn't have just imagined that could I_?'_

So she went through three classes thinking about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~lunch~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey what was with you in class today, you were completely out of it" asked a concerned Chelsea. They were at their usual spot on the roof, where no one else was, with other friend , two boys,. Them and Owen were having an eating contest. Owen might be more mature than most boys but he was still a boy.

'You would not believe me if I told you" Alice answered back looking up thoughtfully at the sky.

"Whatever, hey you still coming to my house after school?" said Chelsea not pressing on the subject because she knew their deal.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

It was a year after the two of them met Owen they were all still 11.

Owen and Chelsea were playing tennis on Owen's wii while Alice was staring out the window.

"Hey Al you alright"

"I hate that." She answers.

"Hate what?" asked Chelsea.

"That question: Are you alright, I also hate: Are you okey"

"Why?" asked Owen.

"Because, it's obvious that I'm not yet people keep asking me that even though it's obvious that I'm not and they keep asking me that just because I don't smile like I do all the time at school the reason is because I'm thinking dammit!"

"Oh yeah"

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~`

(Yes I am doing a flash back within a flash back, fucking deal with it)

Owen was wondering why Alice never smiled outside of her house and school."Hey Al why are you emotionless when it's just the three of us."

"Because I want to act like myself around you two" answered the raven.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked their other friend.

"It means that i act like my real self around the two of you because you two are my only true friends. And before you ask I act all happy at school and my house and around other people because I don't want teachers and my family thinking I have a problem or someone is bullying me and they somehow think that they can help, if that's what you're asking."

"Well that explains it"

~~~~~~~~Flashback within a Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Well, right now you're not normal you're all sad and not all stoic like you usually are."

"If you two must know I have just found out that my dad cheated on my mom and my dear mother has been lying to me by telling me she went abroad for us, but obviously that wasn't true. Instead of dealing with her problem she ran!" She told them in one breath.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"What the hell did I say about that question?" asked the girl a little irritated.

"Sorry if it means anything we both hate that question too, it's like people can't understand that you need think about it huh?" their male friend offered.

"Then let's make a deal to not ask each other that unless we want to talk about" Chelsea said

"Deal" says Alice putting her hand down.

"Deal" The other two say in unison putting their hands on hers

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yeah I will" Alice said in reply to her friend's question.

"Cool, maybe we can talk about it then" answers who brunette friend.

"Yeah, _maybe." _She mutters to herself_._

Just then the bell rings signalling that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Hey! Come on you two we gotta go!" shouted Owen, who was at the door_._

_~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

At Chelsea's house: 7:00 P.M.

Chelsea lives alone. She used to live with her grandmother before she passed away. She's not scared of living alone. And Alice understands why: The girl knew how to fight, all three of them did. In physical strength Chelsea was strongest, In speed that was Owen, and Alice was a mash-up of both.

"So what the hell happened to you in class today?" asked the taller of the two girls.

"I'd rather not talk about it, and if I do I think I'll go insane" answered her estranged friend.

"Oh, well. Just tell me when you wanna talk about" She offered.

"Yeah, _maybe_ I will"

At this Chelsea just sighed and said she was going to use the restroom down the hall.

Alice just sat there in her (Chelsea's) room thinking: _I'm losing it aren't I ?_

While contemplating this she almost didn't notice the boy phasing through the wall.

almost.

5 minutes before, outside Chelsea's house: Reid's POV

'_That spiritual pressure is coming from this house' _I thought to myself. _'It's the same one from this morning.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was just after i had slayed the hollow.

'_The hollow is gone but that spiritual pressure, I can still feel it, it's strong like it was bottled up for a long time.' i thought._

That's when i saw the girl on the street frozen in shock staring at me.

'_Impossible she couldn't be staring at me could she? Maybe she- no, it couldn't be she's probably just another human who was stupid enough to nearly get eaten by that hollow' _i assured myself'

"_Dumbass" _I say before flash stepping away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_I'd better have a look inside' _i thought as i made my way to the house.

When i passed through the wall i didn't notice the girl, the same girl from this morning in that room.

i heard someone shout to me but I just ignored it.

And that's when I felt that foot to the back of my head.

**Chelsea's room: Alice's POV**

I was just sitting there, contemplating when someone phased through the wall and landed on my friend's bed.

To say I was shocked would an understatement. "What the hell, it's you! What are you doing here?" I had demanded, seeing this was the same boy from this morning. When I was ignored I came up behind him and kicked the back of his head.

Hard.

He crashed into the wall. "I asked you a question dammit!" I seethed. I might be normally stoic, a smartass and loved pissing people off but when I'm the one in a bad mood or you insult one of my friends, oh, it's on.

**Reid's POV:**

I was shocked.

Not only was this girl capable of seeing me she had also been able to touch me hell, she kicked me…..wait a minute. She kicked me! "Kuso! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I demanded.

She looked at me like she could not believe my nerve. "Me? What the hell is wrong with you?" you do realize your trespassing in my friend's room, you ignore me when I ask you a question and you called me a dumbass this morning." "Who are you anyway you stupid brat?" she asked jabbing her finger at my chest.

Ok, insults I can handle but call me a brat and you get it. "That's why?" "Are you psycho? And don't use that tone with me I have lived ten of your life times" .i said incredulous.

"Oh excuse me grandpa I didn't realize I was dealing with an old geezer" she sneered at me. "Now what are you doing here?"

"That does not concern you" I answered. Then I saw she was about to kick me again. "Oh no, you don't _Bakudo no.1 Sai!" _ I cried out and she immediately froze up.

Her arms were being pulled behind her back and then she fell forward on her stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she demanded.

"Paralysis" I answered with a smug smile "It's one of my abilities as a **shinigami**" I explained

"A what?" she asked

*sigh* "let me explain"….

**Unknown location:**

The two ghost children Alice came to every day were scared very scared, they had been running for a while now and the monster was catching up to them. They kept their pace until the girl tripped. "Are you alright" her counterpart asked. But before she could answer him she saw a pair of yellow eyes. And did the only thing she could think of… scream\

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Back at the house: 3****rd**** POV**

Alice now on the floor on her stomach was trying to control herself from exploding. "So your telling me you're a god of death also I can call you a soul reaper or shinigami" he nods "and you've come from a place called the soul society" *nod* and you slay monsters called hollows that used to be souls but became monsters and they also eat other souls" she finished.

"Correct" he confirmed satisfied that she understood completely. "Hmmm, I just have one question". She said. "What is it?" he asked.

She started thrashing. "Are you high? There is no fucking way in hell I will believe that bullshit!" Three questions were running through her mind:

(1) 'How the hell do I get out of this'

(2) 'This cannot be true' and:

(3) 'What the hell is taking Chelsea so long?'

"Geez, you can see ghosts but you don't believe in a shinigami?"

"I'd prefer if you used English terms" she said still on the floor.

"Alright! Soul reaper, are you happy now?" he asked clearly ticked off.

"No! I'm paralyzed on the floor why the hell would I be happy?" she asked incredulous. "And I still don't believe this bullshit and even if it was true how come I have never seen another 'soul reaper' before hmmm?"

*sigh* "If you don't believe me watch this" he said before he walked over to the closet and opened it inside was the ghost of a young woman who never left Chelsea's house or asked Alice for help. He walked closer to her and she cowered in fear.

"Please I don't want to go to hell. He just smiled "Don't worry, you're going to a better place: The soul society" he said before he drew his sword and pressed the pommel to the spirits forehead. When he lifted it again some form of kanji was imprinted on the ghost's forehead and a light seemed to shine from it, it grew brighter until the ghost disappeared and all that was left was a pure black butterfly fluttering out the window.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she asked

He sheathed his sword before replying "I sent him to the soul society or in your language sent him to the next life it is one of my duties as a soul reaper.

"So you don't believe me huh? Well so even someone slow like you would understand I'll draw you a picture"

"Listen" he said before pulling out a marker and a white board out of nowhere and started drawing an absurd picture of a teddy bear surrounded by hearts on one side and a raccoon surrounded by black lightning on the other.

**(AN: if you know this stuff already just skip ahead to the next AN)**

"There are two kinds of spirits: first, there are wholes or plus these are the spirits you usually see peaceful ones who haven't passed on yet" he said pointing to the bear. "And there are the other kind: hollows, these monsters attack the living or the dead to devour their souls". He finished pointing to the raccoon.

"Any question?"

"Yeah, why do your drawings suck so badly?" she asked which resulted in having horns drawn on her fore head "You asshole!" she cried.

"Now let's continue are lesson, a shinigami-

"What did I say-"

"I'm using that term deal with it!" Now where was I, ah yes, a shinigami has two jobs:

"no. 1 to send souls to the soul society through konso or soul burial"

"no. 2 is to slay and purify hollows"

Alice understood so far "Ok so why was a hollow after that boy this morning?"

"I don't know" seeing she wasn't satisfied with that answer he continued "No one in the soul society knows why hollow's do what they do" he finished.

**(AN: done )**

Somewhere in town:

The hollow had just finished devouring the two children when he smelled it

"The scent of an extraordinarily delicious soul along with a soul reaper (AN: Being from an American country the hollow uses English term deal with it) they are near" it said to itself before walking, all the while destroying the windows of every building it passed and causing the ground to shake"

**Back with Alice:**

Did you hear that?" she said to the death god in reaction to the crashes.

"It's the second one to come to this area"

"Then why don't you slay it already"

"I can't find it" he simply said "For some strange reason my senses have been hindered by some powerful unknown force"

"Wait, didn't you hear anything"

"I told you-" he stopped when he finally heard, a ghostly wail, the feeling of the ground shaking beneath their feet and the scream of a girl. " No doubt that's a hollow's voice"

Immediately recognizing the scream Alice panicked "Shit! Chelsea!" While she screamed the soul reaper said "It's here" before he ran out the door and was instantly frozen 'Such strong spiritual pressure, how could I not sense this'

Chelsea came staggering up the stairs "Alice…." She then fell down

"Chelsea!"

She coughed up some blood "It's Owen, you've got to help him" and then she passed out.

Then she heard another scream and recognized it as well.

"Owen!"

By this time Reid was already running down the stairs (AN: Why did he not just phase like he did with the wall?) with Alice somehow following behind despite the bindings.

What she saw terrified her not because of the monster but because it had one of her precious people in it's fist and could crush him at any moment. She started desperately struggling against her bonds.

Seeing this Reid warned her. "No, stay back and stop fighting you will only cause damage to your soul".

But she wasn't listening, she just kept fighting, she felt the spell getting weaker until she finally broke free.

'Unbelievable, she fought my kido' he thought as he looked at her in awe of what he witnessed.

Alice ran straight for the monster holding her best friend, not registering in her mind at the time that she did not have a weapon, she charged only to be swatted away like a pest and landed in front of the hollow finally seeing what it looked like.

A white skull like mask that was, well not exactly shapeless, it's body was humanoid with human arms but it's feet looked like that of a lizard unnatural brownish coloured skin with red lines on it's chest where it's ribs would be it was huge but hunched forward, and it's eyes….. the sclera and pupil were completely black but that wasn't the disturbing part that was the iris that glowed sickly yellow. They were trench deep that seemed soulless the kind of eyes you would find on someone who would do the most ruthless and merciless things to get what they wanted.

"I finally found you" it said to her, raising it's hand to grab her, she dodged out of the way while a certain soul reaper cut into it's side.

It let out another howl and staggered back dropping Owen, who was unconscious. Alice ran up to catch him end fell back under the weight of her friend.

All the while the hollow faded into the shadows.

"Hey! Owen wake up" she said breathlessly

"Don't panic he's only unconscious. He didn't eat her soul, that hollow was only after a souls with strong spiritual energy" he said then he realized something.

"Of course, that hollow from this morning wasn't after that boy"

She was confused "What do you….."

"I don't understand why but, until now your most of your spiritual energy has been hidden deep within you, when you needed it to save your friend, that's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived, it also explains why hollows haven't come after you before. Have you made contact with spirit's before?" he asked and she told him about the two ghost kids she met.

"The spirit energy you have inside you started to pour out when you made contact with the ghosts of those two kids, as a result you energy was exposed they detected your energy and that means the hollows are after you"

"They're after…..me?" she said but it sounded more like a question. At that moment the hollow reappeared.

"Kuso, It's back, run now!" he commanded but she wasn't listening.

"So they are after my friends and those two kids because of me?"

"Yes, that's one way to look at it" he confirmed as she thought of her friends in danger. She ran in front of the hollow ignoring the soul reaper's order for her to stop.

**Alice's POV:**

"If you want me, I'm right here, it's me you want right?" "Well then come on you ugly bastard" And the hollow charged at me and I jumped too high for it to reach, I landed on it's head and stomped down sending it's head crashing down, and jumped off of it, I landed a few feet away from it with my back turned, so I didn't notice it about to bite into me.

"NO!" I heard off to my side i closed my eyes waiting for it but instead i felt blood splash on my face, when i opened my eyes i saw the soul reaper with his shoulder between the hollows teeth he pushed the monster back and fell forward.

"Soul reaper!" i said with concern

His breathing was heavy "You dumbass. Did you think he would stop if you gave him your soul, one soul doesn't satisfy them for long" he said with gritted teeth as he tried to get up ' I can't fight like this' he thought as he saw the hollow recovering.

"Do you want to save your friends?" he asked me still in pain.

i thought about the two people i thought of as family "Of course I do, if there's a way tell me" i said desperately

"There is one way" he said. He leaned against a pole and sat up raised his sword at me. "You must become a soul reaper yourself, you must run yourself through with my zanpakuto and my power will be transferred to you" he explained " I'm not completely sure if this will work but it's the only way"

"I see, alright then give me your sword shinigami"

" My name isn't shinigami it's Reid, Reid Kale"

Somewhere deep in my mind a part of me said "aha I knew the lad was American"

I grabbed the sword as the hollow was charging at us and plunged it into my heart.

**Reid's POV**

There was a bright white light **( yay I'm a poet)** that stopped the hollow only a few feet from the two. There was the sound of a sword being drawn and before the hollow even registered what happened it's arm was cut off.

And standing off to it's side was a girl with cerulean eyes and orange hair, that was more reddish, that reached her shoulder blades and had two locks framing her face, a zanpakuto almost identical to her own was restiong over her shoulder the except it was twice the size of a regular zanpakuto. She radiated this aura of power that rolled off her in waves.

' Impossible, I only meant to give her a portion of my power but somehow she's taken it all and what happened to her appearance?' i asked myself now wearing the white kimono that i wore underneath the soul reaper attire.

"It's over" she said charging at the hollow 'What the hell is she?' i thought. 'I have never seen a human with enough spiritual pressure to confuse a soul reaper's senses before' i thought as i watched the hollow and the girl run at each other.

'I have never seen a human who could break a kido'

'And I have never seen a soul reaper with a zanpakuto that huge' i finished my thoughts and watched the girl fight.

As she charged she raised her sword at the same time the hollow raised it's foot to stomp on her. She sidestepped and severed the foot from it's body, the hollow howled and fell forward.

_"You're going to pay the price for going after my family you hollow bastard" _she said clearly pissed off.

"GO TO HELL!" she cries as she brings her sword down in an arc splitting the hollow clean in half. It let out one more wail before it dissolved in black dust leaving her standing there her sword forward and leaning on her shoulder.

'_Amazing_' I thought then he noticed something 'Why was she speaking Japanese after she transformed?' But before i could ask she promptly passed out.

**(AN: alright time out I'm going to get this out of the way now**

**Name: ?**

**Age: 13**

**Hair colour: Orange**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Occupation: High school student, shinigami/soul reaper and…?**

**Why did her appearance change? Why does her info have question marks why did she speak Japanese? Why did I make her 13? Why did I type that aha i knew he was American thing, well I can answer the last one: she is Irish, Owen's American and Chelsea's American why because their nationalities and personalities are modelled after my friends who begged me to make the characters after them. As for the other questions you'll just have to find out.)**

**(1) She wears this mask that she uses as a defence from others don't blame her**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To do what's right**

**I have decided to put the stories in POVs now I don't own anything**

**Alice's dreamscape:**

_I stood there watching the hazy and blurry scene before me. Three kids one girl and two lads in some place filled with trees a lake over to the left, three wooden posts and somewhere off a stone with writing carved into it. I couldn't make out their faces clearly but I could see their hair colour, eye colour and she could follow their movements. The girl just sat under a tree reading a book, occasionally glancing at the two lads who were fighting, after a while when she looked up they weren't there any more, then she suddenly heard movement from behind her and before she could turn around cold water was dumped on her making her and me gasp in shock._

**Reality:**

"What the hell!?" I scream now fully awake from the bucket of water being splashed on me at the ungodly hour of _4:00 am. _I knew it was a school day but I usually woke up at 6 'cause school was at 8.

I look up to see Chelsea completely unharmed and smiling like the devil.

"For fuck's sake woman it's too early even on a school day and what are ye doing in me house? **(1)**I complain wanting to go back to sleep but my so-called friend grabs the pillow as I was about to lie down earning a growl from me.

"One this is my house, two you need to come outside _now _Owen's already there"

"Fine but ye better make me a cuppa**(2)**" that's when I realize something "Wait a minute"

"What about yours and Owen's injuries?"

"Injuries? What do you mean?" she answers clearly confused.

**Outside Chel's house:**

"What the hell?" I says to myself staring at the massive hole in the side of the house.

"Amazing , a truck rams straight into the house and none of us even get Injured, how did that happen?" Owen asks looking at us for answers.

"Beats me" Chel speaks up "I'm just surprised we slept through it all"

While the two of them discussed I was lost in thought 'I don't understand, their wounds are completely gone' I think to myself looking at my two companions and then back at the hole ' they think that a truck did this, could that **shinigami **have done it?' i ask myself thoroughly confused.

The other two were already walking in the house "Alice come on you wanted your morning tea right?" **( AN: I always need mine)** Chelsea says snapping me out of my trance. Then I remembered the boy from last night ' I wonder if he went back to that '_soul society'_ place he was talking about'

As I stepped inside she heard Chelsea's voice ask me what I wanted and answered Yorkshire not the dog mind you the tea. We sleep over at each other's houses all the time so I always had some tea stashed in Owen's or Chelsea's house.

"So any plans for today?" asks Chelsea acting motherly

"Go to school?" Owen said but it sounded more like a question.

"Drop the mask" I say making them both freeze.

"So you're finally going to act like yourself in public huh?" I just nod " Well great, I getting sick of seeing you so fake happy and friendly" Chelsea says supportively and Owen nods his agreement.

"Well I gotta get home and make my lunch see you at school girls" (do I even have to say it)

"Bye" The girls say in unison as he exits through the hole in the wall.

I just chuckles at his antics "Git" I mutter under my breath. "I think I should go too I gotta assure me dad I haven't been kidnapped"

"All right see you" Chelsea replied as I walk out properly through the front door

**Alice's house :**

"AND WHERE EXACTLY HAVE YE BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Me dad shouts at me "I was worried sick, I was I thought something might have happened." He continues in a more calm tone

"I was at Chel's house we were doing school work up til late and I was too tired so she suggested I sleep there, sorry." I says not completely sure that was what Chels remembered.

"Oh alright then" he said walking away as long as it involved Chelsea he knew it was safe.

I ran full speed up the stairs and went to get ready for school knowing I wouldn't have to stop on the way because the presence of the kids were gone the hollow had gotten to them.

**Alleyway near the school:**

The school I attended was considered one of the best in the state but that does not mean there were no bullies and delinquents often they were sent here look at me and Chelsea the two were considered trouble till their peers got to know them. Outside while walking and listening to 'Gives You Hell' by the all-american rejects I catch sight of four boys not from their school picking on another lad in a wheelchair, who was, and I hated it I hate bullies.

I hated people who thought they could do whatever the hell they want without taking the time to consider that they might be hurting others 'What the hell' I thought.

"Hey!," I shout to them putting their attention on me.

"Hey there cutie what you doing here?" one asked her while looking me up and down like I said: delinquents.

"Well I was just walking by and couldn't help but notice that you were _having some fun _with this fellow here" I begin careful to use my fake innocent girl voice and not look disgusted by his obviously checking me out.

The one who was obviously the leader walked up to me and said "Well if you want fun you could come with us-" he nearly says reaching out to touch me but before he could I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder.

"Your first mistake picking on someone who couldn't fight back when I'm around, your second: tryin' to touch me."

The other three bastards snapped out of their shock, brought out knives and charged at me, I ducked under the knife of the first one and planted a kick to his stomach which sent him flying backwards. The second one swiped at my feet, but she just jumped sent a kick to his chin, knocking him out ,flipped back and landed in a fighting stance I did not know I knew. The last one stood there shaking barely holding on to his weapon.

"Your third boys, was thinking ye could fight me" I through my teeth.

The last one ran at me slashing wildly I merely sidestepped and clothes line him.

"Cowards the fuckin' lot of them" I says with disdain clear in my voice and then I remember the boy in the wheelchair.

"Sorry you had to see all that" I say walking up to him finally recognizing him as Mark Reid from my class who was suspended in a wheelchair after he broke his legs in an accident.

"Are you kidding that was amazing!" He says still in disbelief "Alice right?" I nod "How did you do all that" he asks

"I don't know" I reply because I honestly did not " Let's get to school we don't want to be late now do we?" I say as I make my way behind him and push his wheelchair.

"Oh! You don't have to do that" he says "Its fine we'll get to school faster this way" I reply ignoring his complaints.

**School by the main door: Owen's POV**

"You think she'll be late again?" I ask not looking up from my cellphone. I hear Chelsea say no and looked up. Alice was at the gate pushing Mark's wheelchair for him heading for the two of them.

"Hey guys look who found" she says sarcastically

"More like saved" Mark corrects. I raise an eyebrow at this and she justs shoots me a "I'll tell you later" look.

"Anyway I'm gonna go bye guys" he says before … rolling? wheelchairing? you know what I mean.

When he was gone we began to converse while climbing up the stairs.

"He's in our class why didn't he just come with us?" I ask

"Well mate in case you didn't notice he is in a wheelchair so he will probably use the student's lift." Alice answers completely emotionless.

"Why are you talking like tha- oh yeah the mask" Chelsea realized

"What do you mean 'lift'" I ask Alice.

*sigh* "To put it into your words he probably used the elevator the disabled students use" Alice explains and I just says oh and Alice walks past me and in front of the two of us silently.

"Do you think she's alright, I mean she seems distracted" I ask concerned

Chelsea on the other hand was completely careless "She's fine, she is just finally acting like herself for once" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me I just asked you a question about our friend" I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oi! I hear Alice say in her accent " We're here" and she heads inside.

**Inside the classroom: Max's POV**

My names Maxine Davis age 13 hair colour black eye colour dark brown I am friends with Alice Walker or 'Aly to some of her friends.

In the class there are twenty eight of us everyone parted into different groups the science nerds, the drama geeks, the skaters, the jocks, and a group of girls that always eat together I like to call the goody two shoes clique.

Yeah people might say she's trouble and that she's hiding a different side of her and they are right but they don't know everything. Trouble finds Alice not the other way around and she is hiding something but that's because she needs to and I think all of this in a second as soon as I see her at the door. She seems different the way she moved it was more mature more careless than her usual.

"Good morning Alice" a girl with brown hair and eyes greets her over enthusiastically

"Good morning Kayla" she says in an annoyed and tired voice shocking her.

'Ah so she finally decided to drop the act' I thought to myself as Alice took her seat in a completely different manner and behaviour than usually seen, this makes everyone gasp in shock and Alice to get even more annoyed

I heard whispers like 'is she sick' or 'do you think something is wrong' the reason is because every morning since they could remember every time Alice came in the room she would go in front of the class and shout good morning cheerfully to everyone and they would greet back.

"So finally decided to act like yourself huh?" I ask her

"I have no fucking I idea what yer talking about" she answers making everyone gasp again the others have never heard her curse before. "What? , I cursed, I'm Irish deal with it" she says to them clearly annoyed her eyes hard and steely.

"Are you alright Aly?" Kayla asks her cautiously "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"Well- "Obviously not" she interrupts. Oh another thing the real her is a bit of a smartass.

"Hey Alice" I say to her and she turns to me "Did you hear there's a new student coming in today" I inform her

"Really, guy or girl?" she asks me and I answer her guy pertaining to the new guy with black hair and violet eyes. Soon we get into a discussion about schoolwork when we hear a new voice behind us.

"Excuse me" the new guy says " Your Alice right? my name's Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" he says in a polite voice and we all turn around and Alice's eyes widen.

**Alice's POV:**

'Shit happens' a popular saying my answer

'Damn right it does'

For example I was sitting there finally acting like myself in front of my classmates and just sitting at my desk when I hear a voice behind my chair

"Excuse me" a male voice says

"Your Alice right?" "My name is Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" I turn around and catch the sight of this new guy and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, no ,no it couldn't be!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

**Reid's POV:**

I entered the school grounds and immediately headed to the principle's office as I was instructed and was given my class schedule. I headed for my homeroom class and when I opened the door I was immediately attacked by redheaded blur.

"Wow! Your new here aren't you my name's Chase" the boy said all to emotionally and while hugging me as well. 'Probably gay' i thought with a sweatdrop.

I tried acting normal "Yeah, my name's Reid and I am new here" I said in a shy voice and he reacted by slapping my back like we were old friends and said "Welcome to Percival high school, oh and it's named that because it was the founder's last name".

And we continued to get to know each other and he introduced me to some of the other kids until three people came in the door that I immediately recognised. One girl with brown hair immediately greeted the black haired girl from last night I read their lips as they were talking.

"Good morning Alice!" the brunette said to the girl that now has a name.

She gives a weary sigh "Good morning Kayla" she quickly sits down ignoring all the other greetings from evryone and everyone gasps and starts whispering.

"What's wrong?" I ask Chase

"She's usually so cheerful and happy and every morning she goes to the front and greets everyone like her best friend" he replied worriedly " I wonder if she's ok" he said to himself while I observed the on going conversation on the other side of the room.

"So you finally decided to act like yourself, huh" The girl with black hair said to Alice.

She sighed "I have no fucking idea what yer talking about" She replies annoyed making everyone gasp again.

"She usually doesn't curse either" Chase said

Alice stared ate her other classmates and said "What I'm Irish fucking deal with it" making them look away.

After my observation of her I turned to the hyperactive boy next to me.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Your first day here and you've already got a crush, huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows I blushed. "Well your out of luck on that one if you like Alice you my friend have got competition" he continued.

"No it's just that she seems familiar" I lied trying to dig myself out of the hole.

"Riiiight, so you don't like her?" he inquired

It's not that she isn't attractive but I didn't like people just because of their look I mean geez I'm not shallow. Chase is still blathering next to me so I decide to walk over to the now named Alice.

"Excuse me" I say catching the others attention "Your Alice right I'm Reid it's a pleasure to meet you" I say politely and she turns around and her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and she explodes.

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

**Alice's POV**:

First thing in my mind: 'this cannot be happening please tell me I'm still asleep and this is a dream'

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on my full name is Reid Kale" he said with that smug smile plastered on his face.

"I-it's you!" I say indignantly

Behind me Kayla being the flirt that she is tried to get on his good side. "What's wrong with you be nicer, I mean he is new here"

"Have you two met before" Chelsea asks.

And before I can say anything Reid answers "Of course not we just met now"

"Alice this is the new transfer student Reid as he said before" Max says behind me

"Isn't that right Reid?" Kayla added

"That's right, nice to meet you" he says holding out his hand to me and my eyes widen again. Written on his hand was the clear message: "Say anything and I'll kill you".

"Gahh!" was the only thing I could say before I grabbed his collar and dragged him outside since I knew it was an hour before bell. I drag him out by the side of the high school building and decided I wanted some answers.

"All right ye crazy bastard, what the hell are ye doing _here?!" _i say frustrated.

"You should watch your language you might get in trouble" he answers in that same innocent tone.

"Dia diabhal é!"**(AN: find it in google translate it's my native)** I shout out "First of all drop the act yer not fooling me"

"Well I think it's impressive considering I learned it in one night" he said a-matter-of-factly.

"Ah! Forget it, ye still haven't answered me why are you here shouldn't ye have returned to yer _soul society_ by now" I say my hands on my hips.

"I can't dumbass only **shinigami**-

"What did I say"

"Ugh fine! Only 'soul reapers' can go back there, and I no longer have that ability"

"What the hell do ye mean"

*sigh* "Last night I lost nearly all my abilities as a death god, and they were all transferred to you"

I gave out a slight huff "I don't know what yer talking about"

He turns to me "Thanks to you I'm stuck in this damn _gigai _or faux body" he says sadly

"What do ye mean by that?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel or holder in an emergency, for example if a soul reaper is severely weakened they enter on of these to wait for themselves to recover" he explains pointing to his body.

"So that's why everyone else can see you" I say in realization

"That is correct and so… until all of my powers return, you will help me fulfil my duties as a soul reaper or **shinigami**" he says smiling like this is something to be excited about. Right then and there I wish I had just walked away the earful I would get was nothing compared to what the future had in store for me.

"Huh?" was me brilliant response .

"It's only natural that you, who now has the powers of one of us do what you have to you can't refu-

"No fucking way" I say crossing my arms in a no gesture

"Nani?!" he says with me recognizing it as Japanese "There is no way in hell that I will do _that _again that was a one-time thing" I say refusing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said raising his voice. "You were amazing yesterday"

I looked away my trademark scowl on my face " I only did that because me friends, the closest thing I have to a real family, was in danger" "I don't want to be cruel but I think I'm not ready to fight for people I don't even know" I say my voice resolute

"Sorry to disappoint" I add turning to walk away

"I see.. I hear him say as I walk

**Reid's POV:**

'Unbelievable! First she nearly drains me of my powers and then she doesn't want to use them the right way. Kuso! I can't believe I'm going to have to resort to this but damn there is no other way'

"I guess there's no other choice" I say slipping on a red glove with a skull surrounded by flames printed on the backhand.

"Hey!" I say catching her attention and she turned around right before I pushed my hand on her shoulder and my hand passed clean through pushing her soul out of her body. And there she stands in that different form again. I look up above her head and I'm shocked. ' No I can't tell her, this might be an important secret' I say to myself

"Ugh, what the fuck did ye do?" she asks me shocked to see her body laying motionless on the asphalt ground.

"What the fuck, is that my body?!" she asks incredulously and she glances at her side "What's that orange thing next to my head?" "Wait! Is that my hair, why is it bright orange?!" she starts panicking before I lead her toward one of the windows of the building to see her reflection.

"Calm down will you, geez your acting like a five year old who's toy was taken from her" I say annoyed but slightly amused at her antics

"Whoa, my hair, my eyes why did my- I change?" Alice asks herself while I stand there observing her altered appearance, I didn't get a good look last night but I can have one now. Bright orange hair that was silky, straight and reached her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, her features and facial structure changed a lot, same skin tone but she seemed to look better like this like it was more natural than physical body's looks and it seemed as though this was her true from but that was impossible, she is only human….right?

She looks to me for an answers "I don't know, no **shinigami **has had their appearance change from when they are in their normal forms to when they are in gigais so I'm not sure why" I say before I grab her arm and start dragging her to where I want to go because she couldn't just say no and put other people in danger.

Last night the way she fought it was like she was trained to use that sword, it was like she spent hours to reach the speed and strength she had, last night I looked like she was born to do this.

And I am _not _letting her refuse her calling.

"Stop draggin' me!"

"Then follow me willingly then"

*sigh* "Fine"

After a while of walking we were close I didn't want to do this but she gave me no choice.

"Are we there yet"

"We're close" I said bringing out my cellphone.

"What's that?"

"A phone, but it's a bit different. I receive orders from the soul society through here and it helps track down hollows"

"Ok, gods of death are real so why not a supernatural cellphone right?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Right in any case a hollow will probably be after a plus spirit in this park, the spirit of a little boy is about to come under atta-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Alice's POV:**

I used to go to this park a lot almost everything looked the same, same old green swing set same old blue slide, same sandy ground, what wasn't the same however was the hollow about to eat a little boy it was repulsive, it's body was like a spider's with the same amount of legs but it's face had a white mask of what looked like bone, how did I not notice that last night, it was a sickly shade of green with orange patterns on it, not to sound blunt but all in all it looked like a spider that been wrapped in mold and dotted with orange paint. But still, terrifying for the kid.

"Shit" I say before jumping over the barrier on onto the park grounds

"Hey! Where are you going the kid's a stranger to you isn't he?"

'Damn bastard using my words against me' I thought "So what? I just leave the kid to die right in front of me?!"

"YOU"RE BEING SELFISH!"

I step back surprised but he's not done yet "To a **shinigami** all souls are equal you must be fair towards them"

"Getting involved or saving them just because their being attacked or you choose to help them is _not _how it works" behind me I hear the kid scream again.

I turn but Reid stops me " Don't! if you want to save this spirit than you have to be prepared to do the same to all other spirits as well" he tells me his voice grave

"You have to be willing to do anything you need to, even if it means sacrificing yourself"

I stood there, fists clenched until my knuckles were white, in conflict with myself

"Hn!" I'm ready to run for him but I know I can't just charge in recklessly

'But the kid is in danger' my conscience argued

'I could get killed too' I pointed out

'Ugh! Do you only think about yourself, look we both know what you said wasn't true, you of all people would run and risk your life a hundred times if it could save someone now where did that girl go?'

'Damn it' I said in my mind my eyes are closed.

But I can sense what's going on the hollow's getting close and then the kid trips I hear a soft thud as he falls. The hollow raises one of it's legs to impale the kid and I can't take it any longer.

I reach for my sword step forward and somehow, even though a second ago I was at least 3 meters away from them, I appear right in front of the hollow and swing my sword in a downward arc, cleaving of the hollow's leg off.

I stood there head down, you couldn't see my eyes, sword raised. I let out one animalistic sound from my throat as the monster in front of me howled and fell on it's back before it disappears into the shadows the same way the other one did last night.

Behind me I feel Reid tense "Have you made you're decision Ir- Alice" I noticed he was about to say something else but I let it slide.

"Fuck no" I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I haven't decided to do shit" i say my back to him the kid crying just left of me "I saved this boy because I wanted to, understand?" I turn to face him.

"What about you?"

"Me?" he says confused

"Yeah, I seem to remember ye risking your life to save me last night so, tell me" I say accusingly at the same time remembering how he was nearly bitten in half.

"Were _you _thinking about yer 'duties as a **shinigami' **right then?"

He just stands there eyes wide with no answers so I answer for him.

"Of course not that's the last thing on your mind when yer trying to save someone it's not about yer 'duty' it's about doing what's right!" I say it's my turn to lecture him.

**Reid's POV**

Touche.

Using my own actions against me and lecturing me on something I forgot that I used to think.

I let out a small shocked sound I was prepared to say something before the hollow reappeared. I knew that she knew it was back but I wanted to see for myself what more she could do.

"At the very least"

The hollow came closer…

"I choose"

Closer….

"To be different!"

Without turning around she plunges her zanpakuto right between the hollow's eyes, she draws it back and lets it hang on her side, letting the hollow fall and dissolve behind her. On her right the boy gets up from the ground. My eyes follow Alice as she walks to him.

"You okay kid?" the spirit steps back, scared

"Listen Kyle, if ye don't want to be attacked again ye should pass on an go to the afterlife" she turn the sword, the hilt facing the kid, and she presses the hilt to the boy's forehead. The plus is shocked at first but relaxes while I stare not realizing I gasped as a light shone from the mark on his forehead. The spirit closed his eyes before he disappeared.

She's just there staring at the hell butterfly that flutters away before I speak to her. "You did that perfectly and an excellent konso as well"

"How come I could see his name?" she asks quietly

"**Shinigami's** have that ability, to be able to see the names of souls living or dead and in the case of the living ones you can see how long they will live. This ability is called the** shinigami eyes (AN: I Do not own death note)** if you want to you can turn it off, so to speak, just close your eyes and imagine your reiatsu leaving your eyes"

She did as I said and opened her eyes again.

"Thanks…..i'm gone" she says before getting up from her position and turning to walk away.

**3rd POV: **

**Outside Owen's house:**

She stands there staring at her younger brother, a girl who looked about 21 with brown hair and eyes. She's happy that her brother could live his life without her, but also sad because he might have forgotten her. She looks down at the plug and chain on her chest.

"Owen" she whispers watching him finger the snowflake necklace that she had gotten him all those years ago

Then she has only the feeling of fear as she turns to her side and then she is unable to move. Two hollows take constrict her.

"What are you doing?" she asks terrified for herself "Stop!" she tries before her scream is heard and they fade into the shadows.

**Location:?**

The two monsters with their captive reappear in a place with pure white sand. "What's happening where am I?!" then she feels something behind her.

"Oh little lost soul"

"Devour her" he ordered before she ran knowing it was futile but still her terror left no room to think straight

"After her!" the one who seemed to lead the others ordered.

They surrounded her before a flash of light drove them off but it wasn't over she transformed: she grew in size her body elongated to the shape of a lizard's humanoid hands but they had talons. A lizard's tail, blood coloured skin and a white mask. It let out a blood curdling howl.

She was now one of them

**(AN: Done well I realized how terrible I am)**

**(1) She is irish, so I decided to put in the pronounciation **

**(2) It means cup of tea, God knows I need one in the morning **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

**3****rd**** POV**

A light shone down on Reid as he held the holy book in his hand.

"Hear my voice oh Lord, help your humble child understand why he was born and if you will it summon him back to your side, I await your-"

"JAYSUS CHRIST MAN WILL YE SHUT UP" Alice back in her body shouted full force at Reid they had just been walking around the Alice listening to music and Reid reading that book.

"What is wrong with you I'm studying modern language" he argued holding the book to his chest

"Yeah maybe that was modern in 18th century and how long are ye going to follow me?"

"Until you agree to being a **shinigami**" he said this like he was saying: 'until you've done your homework'

"Psshh, Whatever" she walk away putting her hands in her jacket pockets she was dressed casually in a black hoodie unzipped over a plain grey v- neck shirt, black jeans( not skinny jeans they hurt) a pair of black chuck taylors , a silver necklace and a pair of black headphones are around her neck.

"What's that thing around your neck?" Reid asks. He is dressed in a familiar looking pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with a horizontal blue line going across. A pair of dark blue vans adorned his feet.

"Do you mean these?" she asks pointing to the headphones.

"No I know what those are I'm talking about the necklace" he said pointing to it

"Oh this" She showed him it looked like some sort of knife with three prongs and a hole at the end where the chain was attached. Some form of writing too small to read was on the handle.

"It's from me dad, he said I would be able to do even better than this, whatever that means"

She starts walking with him following until they hear the sound of a car screeching behind them and makes them turn around. Behind them, a blue SUV drives away leaving, the boy that they hit lying on the street. The boy sits up saying "ow" multiple times before doing so. Alice recognized that blond mess of hair anywhere.

"Hey! Owen" he turns his head to see one of his best friends and the new kid running toward him.

"Alice" he says a little surprised to see them together

"Did ye just get hit by that bastard?" she asks him concerned for her friend.

"I think so" he says clearly unsure

"Uhh… are ye gonna be ok?" he gets up quickly says that it was just a little bump and swears he's fine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asks a little taken back by his misplaced happiness

"Yup"

"So where did that car go that hit ya?" She asked looking around for it

"It drove away" he said pointing toward a street to his left

"Owen!" she yells out exasperated

"Sorry?" he says lowering his head sheepishly "Hmm? Reid?"

He stand there with a neutral expression "That's right, who the hell are you?" he says defensively before Alice grabs his ear and says: "That's Owen, Owen Ingrums from our class you idiot" in his ear.

"Oh Owen, how are you" he says over-the-toply and holds out his hand which Owen takes and starts shaking "I'm great thanks"

"It looks like you were shopping"

"Oh crap! That's right dinner!" he says running to his groceries "Yes! It looks like my banana and rice pudding made it too" he said twirling a leek in his hand.

Reid then noticed something on his leg and he tensed. "How did you get that bruise on your leg"

"Hm? What bruise oh must've been when that car hit me" he said noticing the almost claw like mark on his leg.

"Geez, does it hurt?" Alice inquired beside him while he stared at it contemplating weather or not it was from the car.

"It hurts a little but nothing I can't handle, um Reid are you alright?" the blonde says to him because he was staring at it like a detective at a crime scene.

"What? Uh yeah well have a nice day then" he said mask back in place

"So do you want us to walk you home Snow (nickname)?" Alice asks but Owen refuses and walks away.

"He needs to be more careful" She said to no one in particular while her companion was lost in deep thought. And he was like that the rest of the day

**Sunset, the waterfront:**

It was a lake that ran alongside the city this part of it was on the way to Alice's house. She was just listening until the song she was listening to ended and the next one came on:

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Am I just stoned?

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Am I just stoned?

_**~Greenday: Basket case~**_

She just banged her head to the music and sung some of the lyrics and when the song ended she noticed something about Reid's clothes.

"Hey, Reid where did ya get those clothes?"

"I borrowed them, why?"

"It's just that they look kinda familia- wait a minute!"

"What?!" Reid asked slightly annoyed

"Those are Owen's, why do ye have them?!" I ask incredulous

"I told you I borrowed them" he said crossing his arms over him chest.

"Did ye ask permission?"

"….."

"Ye stole them!"

"I told you I borrowed them, I just forgot to ask"

"You idiot 'borrowing without permission' is stealing" I informed him

"Whatever" was all he said and Alice just kept walking and stopped saying anything.

"Hey" he said making her turn her head to look at him. "That boy from earlier.."

"Huh? Do you mean Owen" he nods and asks if they're close

"Yeah" she answers "Him, Chelsea and I have been best friends since we were nine. We weren't always friends but after what happened we got close" She said looking down and remembering the accident.

"What happened?" He asked carefully

"it was around 4 years ago me and Chelsea were at their house for a group project when her older sister was driving us home we got into an accident the three of us got out fine but Owen's sister: Sarah she didn't make it"

**Flashback: Alice's POV**

"NO! Don't leave me Sarah come back" Owen said desperately as he shook her motionless body.

"Kid just let go" one of the paramedics said softly not wanting to cause anymore emotional trauma to him. They had just gotten out of the car all I got was a broken arm and a slight concussion and Chelsea was just bleeding from a cut on her forehead but it was being treated. I don't know what happened we were just doing our project and then Owen was called into the kitchen after that we heard him yelling and complaining and then Sarah came out saying it was time she took us home Owen came with us, he was in the back seat I was at the front I just heard the sound of another car's horn and then felt the collision and blacked out when I woke up a medic was wrapping my bleeding arm. I looked over to my friend who just lost the last blood relative he had, I stepped forward and used my good hand to touch his shoulder.

"Come on Owen" I said taking to one of the vehicles that was open and Chelsea was there wrapped in a blanket. When we got there Owen started crying his eyes out not caring who saw Chels(nickname) and I enveloped him in a hug trying to comfort him by this time Chelsea had already stopped trying to prevent the tears I wanted to but for them I had to be the strong one.

"Owen it's- no it's not ok but you can come back from this you will be alright" Chelsea tries

"How can I be? She's gone I'm all alone now" he says still crying

"No!" I say hitting upside the head it wasn't the best thing to do but he needed it

"Your not alone the two of us will always be here with you ok?"

"Thank you" he said cheering up if only a little

"let's make a promise right now" I said before squeezing a little blood out from a cut on my shoulder and putting the blood on my palm, the other two did the same as I put my hand in the middle in a handshake-ish gesture. "As long as we can we will always be there for each other, from this forward the three of us will never abandon each other" they smile at me and then grab my hand in a three-way grab.

"I swear to uphold this" I say

"I swear" said Chelsea

"I swear" Owen who is touched by the gesture smiles at them

**Flashback end: 3rd POV**

"Ever since then we've always been best friends we've gotten each other out of a lot of deep shit but none of us ever broke the promise" she said her eyes looking at the sunset to the left

"Wow" was all he could say "Yup" was her answer

"So how strong was your **reiryoku **back then?"

"What? Well my spiritual power was nothing like it is now"

"You understood that?" he asks "Well yeah I mean i speak multiple languages"

"How many?" he asks and she answers seven but she was still learning the other two.

"Well anyway" she said continuing "I couldn't really see or talk to them so well up until last year"

"I thought so" he mutters to himself

"What's with all the questions anyway?"

"Nothing" he says emotionless while walking past her.

"Wha- Where are ye going?" she asks him curiously

"Home" he says plainly

"Where's that"

"Do you have to know?"

"Well.. not really"

"Then don't ask" he says smugly

"Verdammt" she says before turning to walk home.

**Owen's house: Chelsea's POV**

First thing to clear up Owen's house well you can barely call it that it's too big to be just a house better word for it: mansion, yes dear readers our dear Owen is rich.

"**Chelsea don't break the fourth wall!"**

Sorry 14 anyway yes Owen is rich the thing is that his parents owned one of the biggest gold mining companies in the world and the company was currently being run by Owen's parent's closest friends Mr and Mrs Desjaridins. I can't remember their first names but they're really nice, they check up on Owen a lot considering the fact that his parents died when he was still a baby he's come to know them as parents and they see him their son. For now they're running the company until Owen is old enough to do it himself. Every month, they send him quite a lot and he never spends much of being as frugal as he is, so he amassed a lot of it he could probably buy this small city that his parents chose to live in because it's peaceful, and still not make that big of a dent in his fortune. Alice and I were told to keep this a secret so no one would fake being friends with him just for the money. The good thing though he always got us the best gifts and he just as generous as his adoptive parents, he would buy me a car three seconds after i would have asked. He lives here alone aside from the staff that he calls his 'hired family'.

I ring the snowflake shaped doorbell next to the _huge _oaken doors and hear Owen's and Jenkins', the chief of staff and his personal butler or monkey as Alice put it quite bluntly, voices

"I'll get it" Owen says I hear his careless footsteps as he comes down the stairs

"No need master, allow me" I hear the other counter

"Don't be silly J, it's not like I couldn't do it myself" another thing I like about Owen he isn't spoiled.

The door opened in front of me "Evenin' Richie Rich" I said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny anyway did you bring me some?" he fakes then asks, I triumphantly hold up the extra-large, bag of cheese fries,that the staff won't make for him cause' they say it's unhealthy, and bottle of root beer in my hand. We've always been like this: one of us has a thing for a food and drink and whenever one of us asks for whatever it is, one of the other two decides to bring them some. It's been like that since the promise.

Owen with his fries and root beer

Alice with her fruits, ice cream and tea

And me with my constant love of nachos and sprite.

"Yum! Cheese fries" he says excitedly grabbing the bag from my hands and digging in immediately all the while I see Jenkins shake his head as we do this…_again._

"Shanksher rot" he says with a mouthful trying to say 'thanks a lot' he swallows and drinks down some root beer before he continues.

"Come let's go to HQ we, my friend , have something to talk about" and I walk with him towards our destination

**HQ: Still Chelsea's POV:**

In the huge space behind Owen's house there's this building. 2 years ago we wanted a clubhouse for the three of us, the next day when we got to visit our blonde friend there was already the clubhouse built at the specifications of Mrs. Desjaridins. It was nice and big but dwarfed in size compared to the mansion and barely took up 1/8th of the space behind the humongous manor.

The walls on the outside were a light shade of blue and the roof was a darker one. It was nothing too fancy, three floors: on the first one, there was a living room with a very big flat screen (Owen's adoptive parents insisted on the expensive stuff) with surround sound and a Ps4, a Wii, and an Xbox, near the tv. On a shelf at the corner of the room there was every game console we could think of: from and old fashioned Gameboy to a 3ds. The walls were white with gold trim, a cream carpet covered the floor, there were two couches and a loveseat of the same design, white, in an L shape. The kitchen had beige walls and a smooth wood floor. The counters were black with brown tops it was automated so it seemed like everything attached to the wall. Our favourite feature was the pizza oven and popcorn maker in the corner and there were counters where we usually ate cause' we destroyed the dining table (long story). The bathroom was a favourite because of the sauna and hot tub. A steam shower occupied the corner and there was a brown vanity on the other side ( we don't know why we have that)my favourite part was the bay windows that let in a cool breeze. Everything was black and white. And then of course there's Al's favourite: The workout room. It was generally like a gym, weights, workout machines, punching bags, training dummies and there was a ring in the middle for the three of us to spar in, each of us had our way of fighting for example: I do boxing and taekwondo, Owen does karate, and our dear Alice is an amazing fighter the best I've seen and she doesn't do a sport. She doesn't choose a specific. I don't really know what it is, I mean there's judo, taekwondo, karate and street fighting in the mix, from what I've seen, when we ask her she doesn't know either whenever she fights it's like dealing with a different person someone who was a seasoned warrior.

Anyway back to description.

On the second floor, I like to call it the entertainment floor, the biggest room is the music room because it has every instrument the three of us know and a few we don't. It's sound proof so no one can hear any noise coming from it and, just like every other room except one, it had bay windows. On the other side of the hall, first door on the right, was the art room. The thing is I love to paint. That's why every room is amazing: each of us has a specific thing that calmed us down, for me: painting, for Owen: music, and for our last friend it was reading and music she plays but we've never heard her sing. Even though each of us has a specific we still do stuff in each room. Now, yes the art room. The walls were a purple colour and the floors white. There were canvases, easels, pottery tables and sketchpads and cameras everywhere. One entire side of the room was a window, so I had a perfect view of the beautiful gardens and every sunset I could watch the sun fall and capture it on canvas. Now the room next to it was another bathroom like downstairs. And across from that is library it has every book we want to read and if it isn't there it will be tomorrow. There was a computer on the desk and three other desks that were marked with our initials. Two walls of the room were lined with books shelves. And each desk had a small lamp.

Now the third floor

Owen's adoptive parents insisted that we each have one bedroom so we do have one. And each room has a bathroom. My room has brown walls and the floors are the same except a lighter shade, the bed was a south shore maddox that was plain white, next to it was the black, wooden nightstand at the foot was the dresser and parallel the bed were the drawers. There was a full length mirror right next to the bathroom door. The bay windows right of the bed gave me a perfect view of sunrise when I woke up. Above the drawers was a flat screen tv hanging on the wall. And at the windows was a desk I use to for studying it was white, some parts of it were glass and the swivel chair was the same colour. My laptop was on the desk along with a Sony SCD-XA5400ES. And next to that was my cd rack filled with my favourites, from one republic to the script. The walls were sound proof so no one could hear me blasting 'Breakeven' late at night if I slept over. At the end of the hall was a terrace overlooking the pool out back, it had three deck chairs and one of those café tables with the big umbrellas. On the other side was the picnic table, grill and fire pit.

Since then we always called this place the HQ. Now I'm gonna let the other two describe their rooms back to the story.

"**Chelsea what did I say about the fourth wall"**

Alright geez relax.

**Owen's POV**

We were sitting down in the living room on the plush white couch. While I was eating some popcorn from the kitchen Wen (nickname) told me about the car incident and Alice together with a certain transfer student.

"They were together?! As in _together_, together?!_" _she asked me unbelieving

"Mmmhmm" I answered while nodding I had already finished eating I was about stand up to get something to drink when the girl on the other side of the table glomped me.

"Don't you see Owen" she says while shaking me like a ragdoll "Our little Aly is growing up and having her first boyfriend." She continued with anime tears down her face I didn't have the heart to shoot down her idea.

"Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?" I said a little dizzy

"What?!"

"Well what if it's just because he's new around and well he would have gotten lost?"

She thought about this before an evil grin stretched across her face "Is our Owen jealous?"

"What?! No, I'm just stating a possible scenario. Besides if anything the way I feel about her is just like your way she's like the sister that I needed." I say my head down thinking about Sarah.

"I know it's like she's always watching out for us" she said a sad smile on her face

"But remember we have to watch her too. I mean remember that time she nearly fell out the train" I say and then we laugh we continue remembering past experiences until a disturbance stops us.

**CRASH!**

We look over to the doorway to the kitchen and hear it again it was a sound I couldn't recognize but it scared me all the same. When it stopped I was relieved but when I heard the howl of some unknown monster my blood ran cold. But eventually it stopped and we thought whatever it was, was gone, damn were we wrong.

**A few minutes before in Alice's room: Reid's POV**

I just lay there in that small room playing brick on my phone….

What?! Even **shinigami** play phone games when they're bored, don't judge me.

I was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that I "borrowed" from Walker's friend.

My phone starts beeping 'a message from the soul society' I thought. I checked the coordinates and it blinked

**BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

The screen flashed red and the phone sounded like a patient who flat lined. My eyes widen in shock at the meaning of this. And I immediately slide open the door to reach the girl on the other side.

**Alice's POV:**

**BEEP  
BEEP**

"Huh? What the hell is that" I wondered out loud before someone slid the door of my closet open.

"Alice!" Reid said to me his voice urgent but I didn't care about that at the time I cared about the _nutcase_ who was in my closet.

"What the hell?!" I complained out loud "What're ye doin here?" instead of answering me he put on that red glove.

"We're not alone" he said before running toward me and pushing me out of the way of a hollow's clutches and releasing my soul at the same time. As I flew back I saw it's talons crush down on my bed as the rest of it came through the wall.

'oh come on!' I thought 'it can phase through walls but it had to destroy my bed?' still staring at it I couldn't help but notice that this one was different almost as if it was female. It gave out the signature hollow howl and Reid caught my hesitation and warned me.

"Stop zoning out, concentrate" he ordered me.

The hollow propelled it's head forward but I jumped up to avoid it.

"Aim for the head!" I hear Reid advise.

The hollow chased up after me raising it's head and moving like a serpent to strike at me and this is where I took my chance. I unsheathed my sword from my back and brought down in an arc destroying part of the ceiling. I came in close ready to strike when he raised his hand to swat me away, and gave out another tried to grab me but I sidestepped and cut into it's arm.

While it howled in pain I stood in front of it sword raised, panting slightly. I was aware of Reid behind me.

"You dumbass, stop swinging recklessly"

"Urusai! It doesn't matter as long as I get 'er"

I charged, it made another grab for me but it's hand only met the hardwood floors as I jumped high, aiming for his head I swung down and my sword sank into the hollows mask but it wasn't enough.

"It's too shallow!" I hear Reid behind me, he was right, the hollow took the blade in both hands and forced it out while kept pressing down. At that point it was a battle of strength and I was _not _going to lose. With one final push and a shout I could feel the mask crack from the pressure and half of it shattered.

It howled

But it was different mixed in with the sound was a cry of pain from a human and when it reared it's head forward I got a look at the face behind the mask before it phased through the ceiling leaving the room quiet and the air heavy.

"She got away, we need to track her down" Reid said urgently but I wasn't moving. He turned back to me to see me frozen there.

"Alice what's wrong"

"That's what I wanna know" I answered my eyes glued to the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a look at the hollow's face a- and …..

"Well, what is it" he asked I looked up and my now blue eyes met his violet ones.

"It was Sarah, Owen's sister"

"What?"he said his voice barely a whisper.

I stood there my right hand around the handle of my sword and my other hand clenched into a fist. He looked at me sadly and then at the floor.

"Here's some advice" I look up "next time aim for the back of the head with one blow, it's the most efficient and fastest way to deal with them and…. it helps you to never find out the identity of the hollow.

"What do you mean identity?" I ask softly

"You saw it didn't you" he asks me and I look at him "Hollow's were once human souls"

"What! Why didn't you tell me. Please tell me your kidding, she was just a monster, right?"

"Correct, she is just a monster now and it's your job to take her down"

"But….she _was _human"

"Souls who still have attachments to this world due to sadness or anger, tend to reject konso and stay here to wander around and are eventually found by hollows and made one themselves" he explained.

"No…." I said barely audible " I don't get it why would Sarah be after _me_?"

"I don't know" he said "however judging from the last hollow you killed it seems as thought there is a larger and stronger hollow that wants your soul and it probably has others under it's control as well that would explain why Sarah came for you"

Frustrated I grab the front of his, wait a minute this was Owen's! I'll have to deal with that later I grab him and lift him of his feet "what now, you expect me to kill her?"

"You have to do it! "If you don't he will never be saved and he will wander around here for eternity and he will keep coming after you over, and over again until he gets you"

"Wait you aren't the only one in danger"

"What?" I say worried "Who else?!"

"That boy your best friends with: Owen, her own brother"

**Current time HQ: 3****rd**** POV:**

"Ah that corndog hit the spot, hey Chelse you want some ice cream?" Owen asked his companion while rubbing his stomach.

"Hell yeah, what flavors do you have?" she asked

"Well we have-

**CRASH!**

"Oh shit the vase" a blue vase that his sister had gotten him smashed against the floor and shattered to pieces.

"What happened, why did it fall down?" Chelsea was just about to answer when they heard the sound of stomping not normal stomping either it was like a giant decided to start tap dancing.

… okay maybe that wasn't the best analogy for a serious moment but you know what I mean.

**Streets of the town 3****rd**** POV:**

_**Woooooosh!**_

Alice jumped from roof to roof with Reid on her back not caring how weird it looked, her best friend was in danger. After a brief explanation from Reid she was surprised to say the least

"So Hollow will attack anyone, even their relatives?"

"Yes, they have no remorse or guilt when it some to who they devour" he said still hanging on to my shoulders cause if he held anywhere else he would find my sword '_up there'_.

"But why the fuck would they do that?"

"Because their fallen souls, they were never found or given konso by a **shinigami**, abandoned they fall and they loose their hearts and become hollows"

"In order to bury it's lost heart it will go after the souls of the one closest to them in life." "Do you remember that bruise on Owen's leg ?"

"Well" he continued all the while with me hanging on every word "he said it was from a car but I know for a fact that that kind of mark could only be left by one of them"

"So she already tried to kill him once and will try it again?" I asked not slowing down for one millisecond.

"It is very likely"

And that was all I needed for me to go faster…

**HQ:**

**Owen's POV:**

'What the hell is going on' I thought as the noise continued.

And then I heard something drip. I looked down to see blood on my hands but that was impossible I hadn't even touched the shards at my feet.

I thought about this ,scared, for a moment before I felt myself being torn like I was forced out of my body and I blacked out for a second.

When I came to I was staring at a sight that was nearly enough to make me pass out again.

Chelsea was on the floor, her shoulder bleeding, and she was pinned down by some lizard like creature with a white bone mask my eyes travelled from it's head to it's tailed and I saw something or rather someone….that was me!

I look down and there's a chain attached to a plug on my chest I pulled at it and it hurt like hell

I looked over to Chelsea again and she was being strangled by the monster

"Shit!" I tackled the monsters arm and it let my friend go I grabbed her arm to help her up but she just looked in my direction, terrified, and she backed up against the wall.

"Get back! Stay away from me!" she shouted to no one in particular. Couldn't she see me?

"Chelsea clam down, Chelsea can you even hear me?" I ask desperately

"HAHA she can't even see us let alone hear us Owen" the monster said in a voice that felt like a knife against my spine. Out of pure terror Chelsea finally passed out.

"Chelsea!" I reached for her but then I realised something I turned back to the creature

"How do you know my name?" I say through my teeth

"It's me Owen it makes me sad that you can't even recognize my voice" it said creeping closer to me.

"What are you talking about" I say backing up against the wall but that just gets it angry and it raises its fist to make me a part of the wall I close my eyes, frightened.

When I open them, standing there in a black kimono with the biggest sword I have ever seen was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Somehow natural bright orange hair and blue eyes that shone in anger at the moment, she seemed familiar and that look of anger it seemed to familiar as well…

He noticed that she was defending him.

She was pushing her sword against the fist of the monster in a battle of strength.

"I'm the one you're really after" she says in a familiar voice and accent "Leave Snow alone and fight me!" my eyes widen in realization only two people called me that and one of them was unconscious on my floor.

"Alice" I whisper loud enough for only me to hear,

"**YAAAAH!" **with one last push and a slash to the chest my supposed friend sent the hollow retreating for the moment and fading into shadows, I stared in awe at her while she just stood there for a moment making sure it wouldn't come back just yet,

**(AN: Done**

**Yup so yeah I guess you have to wonder why **_blue_** eyes wellyou will find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized I forgot this so I'm gonna do this now for the whole story: I do not own nor will i ever own Bleach the OCs are mine but some of them are based off real characters from Bleach I hope you enjoy my terrible story.**

**Chapter 4: Resolution and a new possibility**

**3****rd**** POV:**

She stood there and looked over to her unconscious friend.

'Damn, Chelsea, how did you get caught up in all of this' she thought to herself before her other friend spoke up

"Aly, thanks for coming when you did" he said relieved she turns on me with a disbelieving look.

Her eyes widened "How the fuck can ye see me?"

"What do you mean" he asks and then her eyes go to the chain on his chest and connected to his body and then I remembered what Reid said about only other spirit beings being able to see me.

"Wait does that mean-

"Yes"

She turns around to see the wall of HQ distorted

"It's because right now as you see him he is now a soul. In other words: Owen is dead!"

Alice only saw red and charged at her but she evaded and grabbed Owen's chain yanking his spirit to her.

"AAAAH! ALICE! " his voice rang clear.

She struck at it's tail but the scales were too hard and she was knocked back because of the recoil, and she was sent through the wall.

**Outside HQ:**

Reid had been waiting there for the past few minutes hearing crashes and strikes when he suddenly saw the side of the house break and Alice came out in a crouching position skidding to a stop in mid air. She looked up from her position.

"Stay back" the hollow said Owen in it's enclosed hand this made Reid gasp it flicked it's tail downward and hit Alice spot on sending her crashing to earth

"Alice!" the former soul reaper cried out and ran to her "Shit! Alice wake up!" he ordered

"ALICE!"

**Owen's POV:**

"ALICE!"

"She's hurt, I have to help her let me go, let me go!" I said and I started struggling

"Owen have you forgotten me?" the monster said behind but when I looked in it's eyes they were a familiar warm brown that I would recognize anywhere.

"Sarah" I said in realization my eyes got a faraway look in them as I stared at everything over to my left I saw Reid, what was he doing here?, and Alice

"Alice get up" I hear him say to her and she gets up to show she's bleeding from a large cut in her forehead but I've seen her take worse.

"Are you alright" he asks

"Tch, like you care but yeah I'm fine man"

"Good cause you have work to do" "That hollow might have been Sarah once but now it's not so put aside your emotions and slay it.

I didn't realize it immediately but the creature claiming to be my sister had put me down on the second floor of HQ

"Are you really Sarah? My sister?" I asked hopefully

"Yes it is me" it answered

"You're lying, my sister would never harm someone without reason. She was strong but she was gentle"

"I was so lonely," it said making Owen freeze up at it's voice: the voice of a hollow and his sister mixed together

"You were beginning to forget about me little brother. After I died you prayed for me every day it was those thoughts and prayers that gave me peace, but things changed after you became friends with those two and I saw you began to pray for me less and less. And when this year started you stopped completely that's why…."

'She doesn't know' I realized and then I had to tell her "Sarah listen you don't understand-"

"Just listen to me Owen if you still love me you won't betray me do what I say. I will deal with the girl it won't take long I will devour her and end this!" he said before turning to make his way to Alice

"No! Don't this has nothing to do with Alice, just leave her alone!" I tried to say more but then it grabbed me and starting crushing the life out of me. my lungs were straining for air my bones being crushed slowly.

"You're choosing that girl and Alice over honouring me, I'll kill you!"

"No you won't, you fuckin' freak!" I hear over to my right and then I see the creature claiming to be my sister howl in pain it thrashed letting me go and I fall towards the floor only to be caught by….another Alice?. I gasp and cough, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry the boss can handle this" she assured me 'what the hell was going on?'I had to wonder then this Alice put me down and then poofed out of existence. It literally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When I look over to the fight I see Alice, crouched down, with her facing us, back to 'Sarah' and Sarah was clutching the bleeding stump where her hand was howling all the while.

"Let me ask ya something bitch" she said getting up from her position.

"Do you know why the older siblings were born first?" she asked anger clear in her voice as she turned to face Sarah.

"They're born fist so they can look after their younger brothers and sisters, protect them as well"

"Alice!" we hear Reid off to the side. But he freezes at the sight.

"And here you are, threatening to kill your own little brother" she continues head down, I can see her grip on her sword tighten.

"You make me sick!" she says each word dripping with venom.

"Shut up! Owen is mine I decide what to do with him, I raised him when our parents died, to me he's more my son than my brother"

"Owen" she called to me reaching out her hand "Come with me, it will be like it was before, just you and me happy together, I promise to spare the others"

I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to tell her something. I took one step forward but Reid stops me

"Don't it's a trick, you can't do that because he doesn't have the same emotion as he did when he was human." He says to me and something tells me to believe him.

"Are you sure?" I said clutching the chain of my necklace, the same necklace that I never take off.

'Sarah' sees my necklace and she her eyes widen for some reason.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Memories flashed through Sarah's mind: memories of Owen as a little boy running to her each time she got home from work, She and Owen in front of his new school, she and owen hugging at during Christmas surrounded by the staff.

"_I Love You sis"_ his voice said in her mind.

Her eyes changed from the black and yellow eyes of a hollow, to that of the familiar warm brown that Owen was accustomed to. She slammed her head against the wall before her eyes changed back

"Owen…. Is mine!" she cried out lunging at us only to be stopped by Alice with her sword against Sarah's hollow teeth

"Owen is a human, he doesn't belong to anyone!" she kicked its head and sent it flying out of HQ and smashing into the gazebo in the garden. It just lay there seemingly unconscious

She raised her sword ready to bring it down on the hollow's head but she hesitated.

"Do it, what the hell are you waiting for?!" she hears Reid shout out to her

The hollow turns her head towards Alice and spits out something on her hands making them sting and she drops her sword in pain and she plummeted and was hit with the hollow's tail and sent crashing down faster. She landed on her feet back facing the hollow heading for her.

'What do I do? I don't have my sword ' she thought as the hollow got closer and her instinct kicked in. She jumped up out of the way and landed on the hollow's neck she cocked her fist back and brought it down on the hollow sending it crashing to the ground at the force of her monster strength. Alice repeatedly punched it , crushing it into the earth, the ground around her turning into a deeper crater with each punch. At the time she didn't know how she did it but when she saw her sword a few feet from her and wanted to get to it _fast_ she suddenly appeared in front of it.

'no time to register what happened' she thought as she grabbed the sword, disappeared and reappeared on top of the hollow sword raised, ready to strike.

She let loose a battle cry and plunged her sword downward, aiming at the hollow's head.

"STOP!" she freezes sword only a few inches from the hollow's skull.

"Owen?" she says, looking back at him, shocked.

"Owen" Sarah said looking at him with her eyes, her real eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I had to stop her, cause this is my fault, it's my fault you're like this. Because I begged you not to leave me.

The memory comes back to him: a lifeless Sarah being carried away into an ambulance, him begging her in vain

"That's why" a single tear slid down his cheek "You never found peace"

"Since you died I always felt that you were watching over me, because I had asked you to do it. Even yesterday when that car nearly hit me, you pulled me out of the way, that's why I have this mark on my leg."

"That explains it" Reid says in realization and Alice nodded.

"I realized that if I kept depending on you would never be able to move on, I thought if I showed you I was happy I thought you could move on then. I never wanted this to happen to you, I never wanted to make you sad and lonely" he said tears streaming down his face and he fell to the ground either from the emotional or physical stress

"Owen" Sarah said her mask was flashing on and off. Disappearing and reappearing over and over again.

"Reid what the fuck is happenin'?" Alice asks freaked out

"The small part of him that is still human is fighting the hollow side for control. So it's apparent this soul did not become a hollow by choice, she must have been taken over.

In front of them Sarah thrashed and cried out "Taken over?!" she asked "by who?"

"A soul that's devoured by a powerful hollow is manipulated by it as well." He explained "That same hollow wants to devour your reiryoku, so it took over Sarah to get to you, it thought since you knew Sarah when she was alive you would hesitate, and you did.

"Right now Sarah is fighting that Hollow for control" he continued "for her little brother"

Sarah was thrashing and clutching her head in pain before the mask cracked in too many places at one and shattered "Owen" she said her face now seen

Then Alice remembered her friend nearly unconscious on the grass "Shit! Owen" she ran to him only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright" Reid announced to both of us "The chain on his chest is still intact, as long as that's ok, he will live" Alice crouched down next to him, put a hand on his chest and closed her eyes in concentration. A green light shone on his chest as her reiatsu healed him

'That's not kido' Reid thought to himself in shock

While she was healing him, only doing things out of pure instinct, she touched her blonde friend's necklace: it was blue and made of a light metal, it was shaped like a snowflake with six points. Thus hers and Chelsea's nickname for him "Snow"

"This necklace, you gave it to him didn't you, Sarah?" she asked knowing the answer

"That's why he wears it every day and never takes it off"

Sarah bowed her head and covered her eyes with her bangs. She came closer to Alice and grabbed her sword sticking out of the ground next to her while she healed Owen.

"What're you doing" she asks the older girl

"I don't have much time until that hollow, as you call it, turns me back" she explained her voice grave as she took the sword and set the point at her chest.

"So….while I can still think clearly I have to do this"

"No! don't do tha-"

"Alice!" Reid stopped her "It's alright, she's making the right choice, she knows she can never be back to the way she was, passing on is her only option"

"But Reid" she protested

"It's ok. You should know that exercising and killing a hollow are different, you are cleansing it's soul of any sin it committed as a hollow, and allowing it to enter the **soul society** that's why we exist in the first place" he explained pertaining to **shinigami**

Alice looked over to Sarah, who had a sad smile and nodded she readily set the sword but she was stopped

"Wait," it was Owen

We all looked to him "this necklace, do you remember the argument we had over it. I said I didn't like it because it looked too girly for me, I know I hurt your feelings and you left without another word. And that was the last time I ever spoke to you"

"So now" he said trying to get up Alice held his shoulders, supporting him "I want to say what I should have that day: bye sis have a good day, I love you"

"Thanks Owen" she said "And thank you Alice for being there for him please help him when he needs it, and try to get him to stop eating so many corndogs: he'll get fat. Oh, and also please keep those girls away from him until he's old enough" she requested

" I will, but I don't think I can do anything about the corndogs though."

"I guess not, but thank you anyway" she smiled one last time before plunging the sword into her chest.

She faded in a shower of white petals and Alice's zanpakto dropped to the ground, the petals floated to the sky and disappeared in a flash of light.

Owen just watched it until finally he let it out he leaned against me as he broke down finally letting out 5 years of sadness he kept inside. Not giving a shit who saw.

**Inside HQ:**

**Alice POV:**

We sat down in the living room or….. at least what was left of it

Owen looked at me with serious eyes I seldom see on him "You have got a lot of explaining to do"

"I know but let's get ye back in yer body" yep that did not sound weird at all

"How is any of this even possible?" he asked in a low voice

"To be honest I don't know myself" I answered as we got Owen back in his body.

"Ok so what exactly are you, I always knew you were a freak Al but this takes the cake" he said making me smile.

"Git" I answer back at him 'yep everything is back to normal' I thought and then I felt Reid behind me and turn around.

Reid was looking at us with wide eyes "What are ye doin there staring at us for eh?"

"Well he- he's back in his body but he can still see you" he explained

"What? Oh yeah guess that means he a 'spirit being huh?"

"Hold up" Owen says holding up a hand to stop us "What do you mean by spirit being?"

And that starts and explanation from Reid just like mine….minus the paralysis, the markers, and the friends in danger part,after which he asks us question and we answer each one

"Okay I have one more' he says after about 50 questions and I was getting sleepy "Do I get cool powers too?"

"Don't know maybe, anyway you can't tell anyone alright"

"Of course but what about Chelsea?" and then it hit us.

"Shit! Chelsea, we left her!" we said in realization and ran to her on the far side of the room.

"Chelsea wake up!" "Wake up" I said shaking her like mad.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" she said clutching her head. Then her eyes widen at me

"What'shappening,whatattackeduswhat'sgoingon,whyisReidherewhyisHQdestroyedand-

Ahhh!"

Reid, seeing that she was going into hysterics, put some sort of lighter in front of her face and flicked it on, instead of a flame a kind of smoke exploded in Chelsea's face and she fainted

"Chelsea!" I exclaimed "What the fuck did ya do to her?!" some sort of weird wacky background music made by a flute sounded on I turned and saw Owen playing. I just bopped him on the head but he continued.

"Memory Replacement" he said simply like saying your favourite flavour of ice cream "I wiped her memory of tonight's events and gave her a new one."

"So it's like an MIB neuralizer?" I asked

"Yup" he said and then he grabbed her and dragged her towards the couch because he was smaller than her.

"Unfortunately we can't know for sure what her memory was replaced with so tomorrow we'll find out what she thinks happened tonight" I finished the music was still on

"Owen! Do you really think it's a good time for that?" And he stopped playing then he just realized he probably had a massive headache

"…..I need a drink" Owen said

"Make me a cup of tea, as well and bring me an aspirin while you're at it" I requested and he nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"So… we're not going to erase Owen's memory?" I asked Reid who set Chelsea on the couch

"Nope we already explained everything and he already has the ability to see you even in his body so there's no point."

I let out an exhale of relief "Good I hate keeping secrets from my friends"

"You three are really that close?

"Mhm, if I didn't know any better I would have thought we really were brother and sisters" I see a kind of longing in his eyes before he controls his emotions again and I take this as a cue to ask.

"So what do you think Chelsea would remember?"

"Who knows" he answered

I just sighed and headed to the kitchen

Owen was done with my tea.

"Thanks man, I need this in the morning" I say knowing it was like 2:00 a.m

"I always knew you were badass but a god of death, wow"

"Its not the way you think" I say drinking it all at once, burning my tongue in the process, I grab some water and drink down the aspirin.

"I'm going to my room" I announced and headed for the stairs.

I got to my door and opened it revealing my unharmed room.

The walls were a shade of blue that was neither dark nor light just in between, the bottompart of it was lined with silver, my favourite color. My bed was a Crate and Barrel Dawson queen bed with black sheets, dark blue duvet comforters and silver pillows. At the foot of the bed was a Crate and Barrel Brighton Coffee that, like the bedframe, was custom made grey instead of brown. To the right of my bed was a rather large closet that was black, and left of my bed a Crate and Barrel Spot Ash Night Table that had a copy of 'The Fault in Our Stars' on top of it. Above my bed were lights that came on and off if I said so. They programmed the light to respond to only my voice and were separate from the other lights in the room. Next to the white bathroom door on the far side of the room was a large square mirror. And on the last side of the room was a bay window with a black desk with a red desk lamp, a silver Sony VAIO Fit 15, a pen and pencil holder, blue picture frame containing her favourite picture of the three of them in front of HQ when it was first built back when they were 11 and drawers containing a lot of other shit. Opposite the bed was a flat screen just like Chelsea's except it was black below that was a stereo system and next to that, a cd rack. Just like every other bedroom mine was soundproof on the walls were pictures of the three of us and posters of random quotes like my favourite: **( These are my sayings)**

'Just because I don't smile doesn't mean I'm not happy, just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm sad, I just enjoy the quiet in a world that never stops talking' or:

'Never judge someone. Especially if you don't know the well, because you have no idea what they're really like or what the are going through. For all you know the last mean thing or the next insult you say or do to them might be the last thing that happened to them before they decide they have had enough and they end it themselves'

Yeah a lot of stuff like that anyway, now to describe my favourite part: the bathroom. It was a rather large square shaped room with almost everything white, the Jacuzzi like bathtub in the centre, the music player embedded in the wall, the steam shower in the corner, the sink, the cabinet and mirror above it even the toilet, and just like every other room bay windows on one side that overlooked the forest behind HQ, they gave in a nice, cool breeze. The tub had five settings: bath, hot tub, Jacuzzi, bubble bath and foam. On the sink and in the cabinets were several medicines, my shampoos and bubble bath. I did not use make-up because, according to Chelsea, I have natural beauty that make-up artists try to imitate. And she hasn't even seen me in this form. i don't really agree but whatever

As soon as I enter my room I walk to the mirror to finally get a good look at my altered appearance: long, straight and silky, bright orange hair, that looked completely natural despite the irregular colour, blue eyes that caught the light and shone bright, I was taller, I used to be a smaller 5 feet, I was now three inches taller, my face changed it looked like it was trying to shift from my old form and adjusting to this new one. I still had my B cup breasts and body type. Just like the other two I was fairly fit, I always had exercise and my work out program usually left the other two winded.

After I was done observing myself I realized something….

"MY BODY'S STILL BACK AT MY HOUSE!"

**School:**

**Reid's POV:**

"No way" said Kayla as Chelsea explained what she thought happened last night.

"Yeah, this huge guy just came running straight at us and smashed everything in its past and made those huge holes in HQ" she said

Alice, back in her body was leaning against the fence on the roof of the school listening to everything with one eyebrow raised. She then grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"Seriously man, a giant psycho was your replacement memory that is just pathetic and just when you were earning my respect as well" she deadpanned and shook her head mockingly.

"Hey!" I said defensively "I told you there's no way to know what the memory will get warped into, it's not my fault." I say raising my arms above my head then I see that she's staring out into the distance again her brown orbs unfocused.

"Is something wrong?"

"I agree" is all she says

"What" I ask her

"I will commit to this soul reaper, **shinigami** thing until you get your powers back. Last night when I ran to HQ I realized that I couldn't- wouldn't just stand by while others got hurt so, I agree" she finishes holding out her hand and without hesitation I take it and shake it up and down.

"Sure you better do a good job" I tell her "cause if you don't I'll have to fire you"

"Bitch please, you would get fired without _me_"

I let out a wholehearted laugh at that which she returned.

And it sounds nice

. i was about to respond when the phone at my side suddenly rang and her expression gets serious.

"Orders?" she asks all mirth leaving her voice as I take three minutes to check the exact location.

"It's not too far from here we can get there within five minutes if we run"

"Wait, we're going now?"

"Yes" I grab her hand "Come on"

We turn around ready to run to the door when we see Owen, Chelsea, Kayla, Max and everyone else standing there.

**Max's POV: **

We were just talking about Chelsea's wild imagination when we heard an unfamiliar voice laugh, we all turn to see it's Reid laughing at something Alice just said and she returned it with a laugh of her own, not the fake one she puts on to fool people it's an actual whole hearted laugh it's a sound I have never heard and the other two probably don't hear it a lot so we soak up the sound trying to remember it: it sounded like a chorus of bells.

Okay maybe that was an overreaction, but it just sounded so pure, like it was never let out before, that I over described it.

"Woah" i say "I've never heard her truly laugh before" i continue

"Yeah she usually never hears something that she laughs at." Says Owen

"What!" Chelsea says like it's some sort of conspiracy "Do you guys think she likes him, cause' I think they would be a cute couple"

"Nah. Alice doesn't like Reid like that, they're just friends" I say in her defense.

She taps her chin in contemplation "Hmm, maybe but maybe they're secretly dating!"

"Oookay isn't that jumping to conclusions?" Max says

"No! it's just a theory that could be correct. So now I must find out through the power of distanced observation and interrogation!" she said with a

Everyone just sweatdropped "Umm you mean spying on them and pestering them with questions that make no sense?" one of our classmates asked awkwardly

"Pretty much, anyway I'm gonna eave- er listen in one their conversation" she said getting up and creeping closer to the while they face the edge of the school roof she cocked her head to get a better view and I thought' what the hell' why not so I came with her and soon everyone followed us.

"—ders?" we heard Alice ask and I fell Owen tense next to me.

Reid took out a cell phone and started tapping on it until it started beeping.

""It's not too far from here we can get there within five minutes if we run" we hear Reid say. Where were these two going to go to?

"Wait we're going now?" we hear Alice ask in a surprised voice

"Yes" is all Reid says before taking her hand making our eyes go to the size plates "Come on"

They both turn around to see us and then it's they're turn to go fish-eyed

"So where are you two going huh?" Chelsea says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

*sigh* "Why the hell do you need to know?" Alice says not even blushing or fazed by the fact that her hand was in Reid's

"Oh because I want to know if my bestfriend has a…..BOYFRIEND!"

"W-WHAT!?" she sputtered looking like someone slapped her and the last time someone did that it wasn't pretty…for the other girl.

Alice then calmed down when Reid squeezed her hand.

"There is nothing going on between us. I'm just gonna show im' that park we used to go to as kids" she said in a tone that said 'we will talk about this later'

"Oh alright then" Chelsea answered in the most condescending manner ever.

"Thank you now we've gotta run" Alice said before running towards the stairs and descending leading Reid the whole time.

"There is something going on there and I'm gonna find out what" Chelsea said holding a magnifying glass to her eye.

"Woah, first where did you get that?" Owen asked her

"I always have this around" she said simply making Owen sweatdrop

"Ummm…ok. Second I know you are the best investigator in this town, hell the police came to _you_ for help once or twice, but don't you think they are just trying to get to know each other" he said like he knew something we didn't.

Chelsea looked at him thoughtfully but she let it go for now.

"And that, my dear Owen, is how couples get together. Besides I'm doing this for the well-being of our friend" she said trying to trick him

"Gah fine whatever do what you want. But do not come to me when Alice talks your ear off when she finds out."

And with that everyone disbanded and Chelsea set off to follow the two and that left the question hanging in the air:

"Is there something going on with them?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**School Roof: 7:00 a.m.**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Alice tried her best to stop her left eyebrow from twitching. Sadly it wasn't very effective.

She was sitting down on the roof staring off into space and twitching uncontrollably.

"Umm Al are you alright?" Owen asks her concerned that she might be losing it.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine" she answers, head down.

"Oh good caus-"

"Except for the fact that that brown haired psychopath has been following me everywhere, bombarding me with questions left, right and center and she's been interrogating Reid non-stop as well and it's only been three days!" she said tick marks plastered on her forehead in the middle of her rant she had stood up raised her arms over her head and faced the edge of the roof.

"Ooookay let's just calm down now" Owen says holding up his hands in a defensive manner. "Chelsea's just concerned, I mean I know why you two disappear constantly but she doesn't so she wants to know where you go and if you're safe"

"Okay whatever," she says dismissively. "Where is she anyway, I know it's an hour before bell but she's late for being early"

"I'm right behind you" They hear behind them and they turn around and see a very peculiar sight.

Their best friend was standing there her head wrapped in bandages, a band aid on her cheek and she was holding a cage, of all things, in her right hand and in this cage is was a white bird.

"umm what ya got there Chelz" Alice asks her leaning down to get a good look at it. It looked like a regular cockatiel but there was something off about it and Alice felt it. The bird and her kept string at each other until the bird broke the silence.

"My name's Sheena it nice to meet you." it says

"Owen's eyes widen to the size of portholes and Alice blinks a few times before…

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL?!

**(AN: I'm done with this.**

**Hey so yeah this is how chap. Three ended hope you guys like it and all that shit. As for the two Alice's thing well you'll find out …. Maybe who knows any way R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello by the way anyone who doesn't like this I'm gonna say this now.**

**Fuck off**

**I know I say read and review but when then you don't have to fuck with me alright I'm saying this now for future reference. please don't take this personally. and yes I know this is kinda like a version of bleach but I change a lot of shit later for now your going to have to suck it up. If you think this is a rip off then you shouldn't be here fanfictions are rip offs in general don't get mad but it's true. We use characters that exist in movies and tv and we change some shit and that is a fanfiction but the writers add changes, make it what they think is better make original scenes with already existing characters, that's all but mostly the storyline and characters already have been made. That's what websites like this are for they write or rather type what they think would have been better for the story or something that's been on their minds of your dissing their thinking and creativity by hating then you can GFY**

**Please don't be mad because of my language a majority of people curse more than I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything so fuck off!**

**Chapter 5: Breaking things**

**Roof:**

**3****rd**** POV:**

"That bird it talked" Alice said out loud falling back on her ass

"Yeah" was all her brunette friend said before she put it down.

"Hey Alice what happened to make you fall flat on your ass like that?" she heard Reid say

The bird spoke up again. "Hello my name's Sheena what's yours?" it says and then both Alice and Reid feel like there's something- no someone in that bird.

Alice pulls Reid aside somewhere off.

"I have a bad feeling about that thing"

"Don't worry" she hears and she looks up at Reid "There is something in the bird but it's not evil it's probably just a lonely ghost, but we shouldn't leave it, it could turn hollow on us, were going to have to perform konso on it"

*sigh* "Fine just what I fuckin needed another sleepless night"

"Tch you sleep at night" he retaliated

"4 hours isn't enough"

"Sleep is sleep no matter how short"

"Whatever" she answers reaching for her juice.

All the while Reid was thinking to himself.

'Strange, she begins to worry about others at the feeling of spirits around, good she's finally learning the correct mindset.'he thinks only to be brought down to earth by Alice shaking him like mad.

"Ye know I remember the first time I met Chelsea. She protected me from stone wall that nearly fell on me, shielded me with her body, which makes me wonder what the hell is she made of." She says with a light chuckle

"Hey you two look like you're getting friendly" someone said right behind them making them jump. They turn to see Max standing there with that smug smirk on his face.

"Ugh does it really look like that to you guys aren't we a little young for that shit?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Your 14" he says rolling his eyes. "Beside you took pretty close actually and people are going to start talking

"Tch if I cared about that I would still be acting like a total ditz" she pointed out

"True" She then noticed Reid

"Hey there" she greeted making him look over. "We weren't properly introduced before my name's Maxine Davis and I'm-

"Tryin to find a new boyfriend for the month" Alice finished

"Huh! Alice come on!"

"Watch it with this one she might look like one of those sheltered types but she is a total flirt"

"Alice stop trying to destroy my rep, besides you know I like older guys"

"Exactly why I told him that" she said remembering that he was at least a century older than them.

"You're so mean" she said walking away anime tears streaming down her face.

She just sighed at her friends antics when she noticed a red spot on the back of Chelsea's uniform getting bigger and bigger.

"Chelsea! Are you bleeding?" she asked "Shit we have got to get ye to the school nurse"

"Okay" she said

**School Nurse:**

"Oh my God! What happened?" the nurse asked as soon as she saw Chelsea bleeding

"We think she might be hurt please take a look" Owen said.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, boys why don't you go to class Alice you can stay" the nurse said.

And then they hear the bell ring.

"Come on let's get to class before the teacher busts a hip again" Max said heading to the stairs and everybody follows.

**Alice POV:**

Soon Chelsea is sitting on one of the beds and the nurse is examining the wound and my eyes widen and I get this feeling in the pit me stomach at looking at it. It was huge, the wound was leaking Chelsea's life blood in several places, it looked like it was burned but the shepe said otherwise it was shaped like the kind of feet animals would have three pointed parts and a curved bottom.

"My goodness, you were in that car wreck downtown weren't you?" the nurse asked clicking her tongue.

"Car wreck! Chels why didn't ye tell us?"

"I didn't think I needed to" that's all she says before she gets up despite the protests from the nurse puts on her shirt and steps out of the school clinic.

**After School:**

**(We actually did this once for a friend)**

**HQ: Alice POV**

When the five of us, counting the bird, got to HQ, already repaired from four nights ago we were sitting on the floor in the living room doing homework when I saw that Chelsea was quiet.

"Hey is something wrong" I asked her she doesn't answer and I see tears in her eyes. She gets up and sits on the couch sobbing.

"It's ok lady don't cry" the bird said to her

"What the hell happened Chelz?" I asked firmly but softly

"It's Dean" she says

Ah Dean Chelsea's boyfriend Max introduced him to Chelsea and they hit it off. But something felt off about him I felt like he would just hurt her and right now seeing this I know I'm right.

"What did he do?" I say trying to control the anger in my voice

"I was going to his house last night and when I opened the door I saw him making out with some fake blonde bitch and when he saw me he kept trying to explain and I wasn't listening. He said that he didn't mean for it to happen and when I asked him if it happened before he didn't answer but I knew and i-i- " she said trying to catch her breath.

**Owen's POV:**

We hear a phone ring.

"It's him" Chelsea says "Put it on speaker" Alice says through her teeth

She nods and answers it.

Dean: "Hello"

Chelsea: "What do you want?"

Dean: "Can we talk please. I want to explain"

Alice was gritting her teeth and trying not to say anything cause if she did she would probably let loose a string of curses that would make her banned in several public places. Trust me we've seen it.

Chelsea: "Talk about what?! That you cheated on me!? Are you going to say that you didn't mean for it to happen?" Well too bad, it did happen, Dean, and I was front row"

Dean: "I'm sorry it's just I don't know how it got that far"

SLAM!

We turn our heads to see that Alice headed into the gym.

Chelsea: It's too late for an apology"

Dean: If you would only let me explain instead of being so stubborn!"

We could not believe our ears. He said this as if he had the right to get mad at _her._

Chelsea:….

Dean: Chelsea I'm sorry I didn't mean to shou-"

Chelsea hung up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would pull something like this" i said pertaining to her ex-boyfriend and she starts sobbing again and then my mind goes to Alice. What I'm worried about is what Alice will do to Dean. I'm worried if she gets in trouble.

You see, Alice had a title within the school. Fake Alice or not she was known as the mistress of revenge, the Lady of chaos, (the teacher's never caught her)and the high queen of pranks. She said she was trying to stay out of trouble this month so it might be toned down.

That's what I think before she comes back with a brown sack smiling like the devil.

"Soldiers we have a mission" she says in a drill sergeant's tone

The way she said that sent a shiver up my spine.

"We my dear friends are going to go Carrie Underwood on Dean's car."

I smiled and Reid just chuckled. Violence of course Alice would be happy. She turns her head to Reid and her eyes narrow

"That asshole needs to be taught a lesson and we are going to do it" humouring her we all nod.

"In this bag I have eight items that we will need for this operation" she says all serious and I have to resist the urge to laugh.

"Item one: a baseball bat"

"Item two: a pen knife"

"Item three: a sharp knife for slashing tires, don't ask me where I got that"

"Item four: the key to his car. He left his key here once so I made a copy"

"Items five, six, seven and eight: balaclavas

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Reid asked smiling at her

"This is no laughing matter guys" she says like he just murdered someone and then I stop resisting the laugh and her head whirls and her eyes focus on me

"Is there anything you would like to add Mister Ingrums?" she asked still pulling that damn tone

"Yeah, when are we going to do this?"

She smiled evilly at us "Tonight" is all she says

"You don't have to do this" Chelsea said

"Like hell we don't!" was the answer from our violence loving friend.

"We are doing this. Right now we just need an excuse to be at his house" she continues

"Alright since there's no convincing you" She gets up from the couch her tears dried.

"I left a book and my jacket at his house I'll tell him I'm coming to get them back and then I'll take a look at where he parks that car, he wrote it on a piece of paper in a drawer in the living room" she continues

Alice once again puts on the devil's grin and turns to us "Soldiers this operation is a go"

**Dean's house: **

**Alice POV:**

We stopped in front of his house and Chelsea looked like she would have a hard getting out of the car and into the house. They were well-off.

"I'll come with you" I told her. She nodded and got out of the car and I followed leaving the two boys with the bird who comforted Chelsea on the way and Bruce, Owen's personal driver.

We walk across the front lawn and to the door. When we knocked it was him who answered.

He seemed genuinely shocked to see us "Hey what are you-"

"Dean who is that?" we hear a girl's voice say. And a blonde dyed girl wearing too much make-up comes into view and looks at us.

"Are these you're friends?" she asks sweetly but being the same gender we can hear the venom in her voice that girls are good at hiding from guys. She knows who Chelsea is obviously.

"Yeah Chelsea here, just forgot something here when we came last time and we wanted to come get it" I say in the same tone, careful to have a smile on my face

You could cut through the tension in the air with a knife.

"Well why don't you sit down , I know what your looking for" he says gesturing to the living room.

"Yeah Chels go sit down I'll go with him to get yer stuff" I tell hear and I can immediately see fear in that cheating asshole's eyes. He's seen me beat down people 3 times my size before.

"Uhh yeah let's go Alice" he says trying to act normal he leads me to the stairs and before I start climbing I look back to see the two girls we left in a silent staring contest.

We climb up I go into his room first and as soon as he shuts the door I turn, my signature scowl glaring him in the face.

"Look I can explain-" he tries to say before I grab his neck and choke him with one hand, I slam his back against the door lifting him off the ground with little effort.

"Listen here ye fucking bastard, I don't care what ye have to say, I care about the fact that ye broke my best friend's heart and yer actin' like it isn't your fault" my voice strained trying not to explode

"I have no right to interfere with her, but if you ever do something to hurt her again, if she even thinks of you and she gets sad, I won't think twice about beating yoo within an inch of your life. Understand?" he nods and I let him go.

He crashes to the ground gasping for air. He stares at me waiting for it.

"Boo!" I say and he jumps and whimpers like a little girl.

Pathetic

I look around at his room and find Chelsea's book and her familiar jacket I grab both and head out the door not caring about the grunt of pain from the boy inside when I hit him with the door. I head down stairs as fast as I can when I hear the sound of something breaking.

I come down to see Chelsea standing on one side of the room with an angry expression and that tramp( my new nickname for her) on the other. By the blood flowing from Chelsea's right arm and the pieces of a broken vase on the floor I can tell what happened and I knew she wouldn't fight back. As strong as she is she only fights for a good reason and she prefers to be a pacifist like Owen. Fights come to her not the other way around that's how we were branded delinquents.

"Come on let's go"

As soon as we're out I just had to ask her.

"Did you get it?"

She nods holding a piece of paper "It's parked about a block from here in one of those reserved parking spaces and the good part it's the one with no guards cause people don't see trouble in these parts"

"Good" I say probably smiling like a lunatic again.

**Reid's POV:**

As soon as the girls come out of the house they stop and say something to each other before Alice smile like a child on Christmas morning and it's giving me the creeps. They walk to the car and I see Chelsea holding a piece of paper.

They slide inside and hand the paper to the driver.

"Alright remember try not to make too much noise open the car before we start smashing so no alarms."

She turns to Owen.

"Owen you carve his seats."

Then to Chelsea

"Chelsea you key his car"

And then me

"Reid you slash his tires" I nod at her in response

"I get the baseball bat" she says with a sadistic grin.

She hands us the black balaclavas and I can't help but compare her to one of the taicho or captains of _**Gotei 13**_ giving orders to their subordinates. It may seem silly considering the difference in going on a mission and slaying hollows to going to a parking lot and smashing someone's vehicle

I can see Owen being all fidgety next to us.

"Um should we really do this I mean there has to be something else we can do right an-"

"Hey Owen guess what" Alice says stopping him

"What?"

"Shut up" she finishes and I let out a snort of laughter. Next to me Alice is not done yet

"This is not time to get cold feet we have to do this now" she says her face serious before she slips on the balaclava not realizing she did it backward and succeeding in making me and the heartbroken girl next to me bust out laughing.

"We are here sir" the driver says and Alice gestures for us to get out. We do but not before putting on the black cloth.

"Alright kids let's kill a car" Alice says like she's telling kids to go to the park.

Chelsea mashed the button to shut off the alarm.

"You've got a nice car Dean!" she says to no one.

Alice steps forward, metal baseball bat in hand and smashes it into the head lights.

She then hits the hood of the car followed by Owen opening the door and we hear the sound of leather ripping as I slash each of the four tires and hear the sound of air leaking out. At the same time I hear metal against metal as Chelsea scratches the sharp end of the key against the side of the car and I don't know if it was the mood or the urge to do it, but I jam the knife straight into the windshield before it gets mashed in by a baseball bat and I look up.

Alice is on top of the car hitting it over and over again with the baseball bat like Tallahassee from zombie land while she sang:

"_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"_

_**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood~~**_

She stops when she sees us staring at her. She has an amazing voice!

"You can gawk at me later," she says getting down from the car.

"Hand me that key Chels" she says

She takes it and starts scratching something into the hood the doors and the top of the car:

"Fuck you"

She then proceeds to carve it into the seats, smash all the remaining windows and, with our help, turn the car on its side.

She succeeded in making us bust out laughing. She turns to us bearing a shit eating grin.

"And that is what happens when you fuck one of us" she says and bows while Chelsea and Owen applause for her. In all this I can see their bond. The way they treat each other like family, the way they would do anything for each other and the way one cares so much about the other two. I couldn't help but think if this is what it would be like having my brother with me back in the _**soul society.**_

"Well guys let's get back before my dad starts having kittens" said Alice making us laugh again. I glance at Chelsea and smile she looks fine now. Which once again makes me stare and try to dissect Alice.

Whenever I think I have her figured out she does something to make me change theories and keeps me guessing all the time and it's turned into a game for me.

As soon as we get in we have the driver, Bruce, swear to not tell anyone and he does with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

As were driving back we listen to the bird talk and sing to Chelsea like a canary. They just talk about random stuff when I finally ask.

"Do you usually do this?" I ask

"Do what?" Alice says

"Smash the vehicle of any person who hurt one of you"

She just shrugs "It's not like that. Think of it like this: the three of us don't really have anyone else so we look out for each other, we'd do anything for each other and we would kick the ass of anyone who hurt one of us"

My brow furrowed at that "Like family?" I ask after listening to that it made me think that there was only one person who would do that for me back in the _**soul society**_.

"Yeah exactly like that" she confirms

"So nyway-" she stops when the car screeches to a halt and we hear the unmistakeable sound of metal being crushed into pieces. A presence suddenly comes to my senses.

"Alice!" I say looking for her and getting the glove ready.

"I know" that's all she says before she jumps out of the car and pulls the other two out.

"Wait Bruce, he's still in the front" she says but as makes a run for it she's blocked by a hollows arm crushing the ground in front of her. She steps back twice and looks up at it. Trademark hollow mask on it's face and trademark hollow hole on it's chest

"Shit"

As she says this I see Chelsea run off with the bird and the hollow followed.

"Chelsea you dumbass don't run!"

"The _**soul society**_has zero info on this hollow and they can't track it how are we going to find them?" I say

"Verdammt" she says "My hunch was right this thing is after her and if we wait until she's attacked it will be too late we have to do something but what…"

Then she looked like an idea struck "That's it we can track the soul inside of that bird she carries around"

"That's impossible" i tell her but she tries anyway

She closes her eyes in concentration and soon I can practically see her _**reiatsu**_ around her and something else but I had no time to register what it was.

"Alice….What's happening? What is this feeling?"

I see The essence of souls around her and I know what ever she's doing she's doing it right.

'Impossible' I thought to my self. 'I can't sense a spirit that weak and now here she is following from so far away'. I am once again shocked to see the small specks turn into strips of white swirling around her.

She soon opens her eyes and grabs on of them off to her left.

"Gotcha" she says triumphant smile on her face

'_**Reiraku. **_Amazing she saw them. Visible _**reiryoku **_ but only high level _**shinigami **_should be able to do that. Can it be that she's getting stronger that fast?' I'm torn from my thoughts at the sound of Owen's voice.

**Abandoned Warehouse:**

**Chelsea's POV:**

I had no idea what was after us but just kept running I had to get that thing away from the others and right then I was sitting in an abandoned warehouse the lights were on so I could see I saw the little bird I was carrying shiver.

"We'll be safe here, I think I said to her

"Miss you should just leave me" It said

"What?" I ask incredulous

"Just leave me here and go I'm nothing but trouble for you"

"Not a chance" I say I hear a creaking noise above me and I look up to see soothing but the ceiling but then I see part of a beam there move and I immediately jump out of the way to avoid being crushed. I ran to the nearest window.

"It found us" I say running and looking for a way out I run towards a broken window with only a little glass left and run straight through it

**Back with Alice:**

**Alice's POV:**

Chelsea soon comes back from the way she came from and as soon as she sees us she runs down another street I was about to run after her when Owen stopped me.

"Alice!" I hear Owen call me I look over to see him supporting our injured driver.

"I know this is part of your god of death thing but we have to get Bruce out of here" he says

"But i-" I try to say but Reid cuts me off

"He's right get the two of them to safety I'll go after them" he says ready to run but I stopehim grabbing his shoulder.

"Are ye shitting me? I can't just leave you" I protest

"Just do as I say!" I cant have you hesitating because your thinking about the humans while you're fighting." He says damn logic.

"Just go" he says and this time I let go of his shoulder and nod. He starts walking.

"Reid you don't have enough strength to fight back the hollow so please don't risk yourself" I say worried about him.

"Dumbass I wouldn't slip up so badly that you would have to worry" he gives me a reassuring look before walking off.

I walk over to Owen and Bruce and sling one of the driver's arms around my shoulder for support. I nod to Owen and we go as fast as we can running towards the hospital nearby.

"Alice" I hear Owen say I look over to him "I saw it the memories of the ghost possessing that bird. One of it's strongest memories flowed into me…her mother right in front of her. We stop and he looks at me eyes pleading.

"You have to save her" and right then I knew I would have to.

**Reid's POV:**

I ran after the two but they kept getting faster than me. 'Damn' I thought ' if only I wasn't in this _**gigai**_ why the hell does a _**gigai**_ have to only have a human's abilities anyway? When I get back I'm going to tear the R&D division a new one for giving me this worthless thing. This is bad my breathing's getting heavier hell I can't even fly'

I kept running until-

"Ooooh I smell something good." Something nearby me says I try to catch my breath as I stay alert and aware of my surroundings until something appears over my shoulder.

"Mm you smell great. Delicious let me have a taste…. Of your soul!"

He says and I spring forward, hand stand, flip and land on my feet.

"Oh" the hollow says I get a good look at it regular hollow body, fur surrounding it's neck but what struck me is it's mask it covered it's face but it also had some sort of horn like things on top.

"You don't die from one hit eh? And you can see me?" he cocks his head to the side.

"Just who are you exactly?" I gave my answer in the form of my knee to his face, I grab one of the horns on his head and use my momentum to land on it's back.

"Ruler!...Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, you who bears the name of man…" I jump of him to gain distance.

"Truth and temperance….upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _**Hado no. 33 Sokatsui!" **_I finish the incantation and fire at the hollow's back and as sson as it made contact it exploded.

'I did it I have _some_ of my powers back' I gasp in shock when I saw the smoke clear.

He was unharmed.

He turns to me.

Angry.

"I see so that's what you are, I know that spell it's a soul reaper's but yours was so weak it didn't do shit to me. too bad" he leaned in close and I jump back.

'Damn it! I don't have enough power to make that spell strong enough' I think gritting my teeth.

"So you're a soul reaper who lost his powers. And you do smell so delicious." He says metaphorically licking his lips.

"you know I've had the pleasure of devouring two other's like you already, who tried to send that little ghost to _**soul society**_ and I assure you they were good meals" I narrow my eyes at the thought of one of us getting eaten by this bastard before I realized what he said.

"The girl, why the hell are you after her tell me!"

"I might tell you…. if you let me eat you" he said and guffawed.

"Bastard" I said under my breath.

**With Alice:**

I look at Owen disbelieving the fact that he saw this.

"You have to tell her that if she moves on she can see her mom again. Tell the girl that." He practically begged me

"Please Alice" he said we were nearing the hospital it was just a few yards away I pick up the pace and get their faster.

"Hey we need help over here!" I shout and immediately people come out and set Bruce on a gurney and carry him off.

"Alice go. Owen says to me his eyes as grave as I'll ever see.

"Save her" he says before running inside.

**Reid's POV:**

After a while the hollow managed to get me and hold me up against a wall, lightly strangling me.

"Your weak, why don't you get out of that thing and fight me for real" he says in the most condescending tone. I grit my teeth against the pressure applied around my neck.

"Either way I still eat you" he came lunging until he was knocked to the side by a punch from…..Chelsea?!

**(AN:End yay it's done I do not own before he cheats by the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Criminal Minds 1-truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Reid's POV:**

The hollow had me up against the wall until he was knocked sideways by a hit from…Chelsea?!

She seemed just as surprised as I was. "I-I hit something" she said, eyes wide but it sounded more like a question.

'No way, she actually landed a hit on the hollow, could it be? Is she able to see spirits?' I thought and I was about to ask when I saw her punching the air randomly 'I guess not'

I didn't realize it but the hollow had already recovered "Heh heh that was just a lucky hit for a second I thought she could see me-" it never saw the fist between it's eyes coming.

The hollow was knocked back again "Alright I hit it again" she said with a smirk and I could not believe what I was seeing I just stood there like an idiot and stared at the bizarre scene but how am I not used to this? it seems that with these three there's something more than just them being average humans I mean, right then I knew for a fact that there was no way that she was able to see or even hear the hollow yet she's calmly facing it down without realizing how overpowered she is it's as if she doesn't even know what fear is. Damn it when I think I have these three figured out they do shit like this to make think twice, it's so damn frustrating.

"Damn it!" the hollow sprang at us and it snapped me out of my stupor at least I think it was coming at us instead it jumped into the air and spread wings? He had bat lick wings that kept him there.

"Let's see you try and come after me now you _**shinigami **_reject" he taunted I tried coming up with a plan until I saw Chelsea still standing there.

"Get out of here" I told her " he's in the air you won't be able to reach him!" I tried but instead she just turned her head towards me "Reid can you see ghosts?" she asked me

"Damn it! It doesn't matter right now at this distance-" I tried to warn but she cut me off

"Where is it?" she asked "What" was my intelligent response.

"You said it's flying right? Where in the air is he?" she said slowly like I was some 5 year old

"Why the hell would you ask?" I say sweatdrop present

She suddenly turned to one of those wooden electrical posts and wrapped her arms around it like she was trying to lift it, and above us the hollow was laughing like a lunatic

"What should I do? do I just charge at him and- huh?" the hollow and I just stared in shock at the human girl with enough strength to lift a huge beam like that with a scream she broke off the post leaving a stump in its place.

"What the hell?" the hollow asked and I was just as shell shocked 'Damn! She just as strong as Alice' I thought remembering how Alice made a hollow fly 15 yards(roughly 45 feet) away and beat it into the ground until it was a part of it.

She looked at me with a confident look "Now where is he?" she asked and I decided maybe she could help

"Straight ahead!" I instructed and she did as instructed and hit the hollow on its shoulder and sent it crashing to the ground and breaking the end of the pole at the same time I ran in front of the hollow and tried to reason

"Now will you give up?" Someone who can deal with you is going to be here soon" instead of responding the hollow gave out a sinister sounding laugh

"No wonder you _**shinigami**_ keep getting eaten by hollows" I don't know what hit us but something landed on our backs and we crashed, stomach down, against the asphalt

The hollow stood over us "I guess the table have turned you _**shinigami**_ keep getting eaten because you underestimate hollows"

Over my shoulder I could see what the things looked like. They were the same humanoid form but no masks I couldn't make out the patterns on it skin because it was night and there were no posts only the moon and the stars offering light.

"Hmm I wonder which one of you I'll eat first" the hollow thought out loud "Alright the lady goes first" and I don't know how but Chelsea struggled against the creatures and with a cry broke free throwing the things off her. "WHAT THE HELL?" Chelsea was just full of surprises.

"You're the most insane human I've ever encountered you can't even see me and yet you think you can defeat me with just your strength I'm going to enjoy eating yo-" he stopped the ranr to dodge a jab from Chelsea and she started punching the air again.

I had to tell her where to hit "Chelsea! Kick the air right above me!" I ordered and she knocked the damn creatures off me

Above us the hollow had spread it's wings and I got a good look at the frog like creatures he sent after us. I looked over my shoulder at the girl mock punching nothing

"He's in the air again" I said "I think I have a plan" a positioning later I was leaning back against her shoulder and my feet were on her hand and her other hand wrapped around my ankles.

"You know I see a lot of flaws in this plan" she warned "Just do it" I insisted "combining your strength with my intelligence is the only thing we can do until she Alice gets here" she seemed surprised at that but didn't question

"You must be a genius cause this seems really stupid to me" she said in a non-insulting way

"Just let me do the thinking. I'll tell you where he is and you aim and throw me"

She turned slightly like a turret while I instructed "Alright which way tiger?"

"To the left" she aimed to far left "a little more to the right and a little lower" the hollow was straight in my view "Alright" hell now I'm nervous

The hollow was scrutinizing at us when: "Launch!" I ordered and she threw me with no problem and I was heading straight for the hollow. "Give. Up" I said with a smug grin

"Alright I give up" it said "Not" shit it psyched me. my eyes widened as one of the frog like creatures appeared from the fur around the hollows neck and spat some sort of leech like creatures at me and made me crash back down to earth I wasn't too hurt as Chelsea caught me and saved me from becoming part of the asphalt.

"What happened?" she asked scared for me and not herself "he caught me off guard" I answered and then I turned my attention to the leech like things on me "What the hell are these?!" I say trying to pull one off me in front of us the hollow landed

"They don't come off that easy" he said while I tried to pull the damn things off me "Those are my targets too" he said before sticking out his forked tongue and emitting a high pitched screeching noise and then I felt excruciating pain as the leeches exploded against my skin.

"Reid!" Chelsea said in concern for me.

The hollow let out its sinister chuckle "I'm not done with you yet"

I tried getting up and I was slowly doing it but panic was settling in me, blood was getting in my eyes from a cut on my forehead and anger was rising at the thought of being eaten by this fuckin' clown.

"Surprised aren't you? those are my leech bombs, they resonate with the sound of my tongue and explode" I was getting sick of that God damn laugh.

Next to me Chelsea got up to her feet started walking and stopped straight in front of the monster I don't if she's brave, angry or really stupid. The hollow raised a non-existent eyebrow at that.

"Oh you want to go again huh? But I think you have more important things to worry about" he gestured to his left where a white bird in a cage was set there the same one that Chelsea's been mother henning over. On top of the cage was one of the leech bombs

'Shit that's why he ran away' I thought 'he needed time to bring the bird here' hostaging that makes me sick.

"Sorry lady" it said at the brunette standing defiantly in front of the hollow-teme

"Looks like you understand huh girly?" the hollow turned to me "Now let's play a little game mister _**shinigami**_ you're friend here stay put while I hunt you and only you"

I knew I was going to have to do it but I needed Chelsea out of the way first "Chelsea do not move from there alright" I said to her making her turn her head "If you move he'll blow the bird up" I say and I can see nerves on her for the first time

"But what about you?" she asks still concerned about anyone else but herself I get up and try to look strong surprisingly it works

"I'll be fine don't worry I promised someone I wouldn't screw this up so I won't" I say remembering Alice before I turn and run like my life depended on it ,which it did at the time, being followed by those little frog bastards and that hollow leaving the girl who saved my life behind.

Running in a _**Gigai**_is a bitch.

I realize that as I'm not as fast. As I run two of the ,I'm just going to call them hoppers, flanked my sides and they opened their mouths predicting what would happen I jump into the air and avoid a stream of leeches crossing each other below me. I land on a wall and before I could register what happened one of the hoppers was at my right and shot the live explosives at me. there was no way I could dodge so I took the attack full force and went falling off the wall and on the street.

"Gotcha!" the hollow's voice said behind me and I hear that high pitched screech again and my body cringes in pain as the leeches explode, blood drips from where the eruptions burned and or tore of my skin.

"Ooh I like that look on you, all soaked in your own blood" the hollow said laughing at his sick and twisted game while I leaned against a post bleeding, trying to catch my breath and trying to stay conscious.

"Let's see more shall we!" he throws one of the creatures me, I duck and it flies above my head and hits the post I was leaning on. It explodes in a shower of slime and those damn leeches. I start running again biding time as the hollow shoots hoppers at me while I dodge them left and right.

The hollow is laughing again like it's enjoying seeing me squirm "How long can you keep going? You know you can attack me if you want" it says taunting me, ahead I see the street turn left and right and I stop between the crossroads. Finally! I thought I could feel what I was waiting for and now I just needed more time.

When I stopped the hollow skidded to a halt as well "Hm? Why did you stop?" it asked me "You can't be giving up already. Go on run some more" it teased and I was damn sick of it.

I could feel the smirk creeping into my lips. "you're stupid if you think I'm giving up" I said "You challenged me to attack you, so, I will" I said trying to confuse it

"What?!" it asked me wow it really is stupid

"You said I could" I turned to him, defiant look on my face and just for half a second my eyes flitted to the form behind the hollow "Or was that just a cocky bluff, besides your still going to die today even if it's not me who ends you"

It narrows it's eyes at me "Wait just a God damn minute" someone says before, in a blur of black and white, it's head is sent 2/3rd buried into the ground and standing on it, one foot on its back the other on it's head. I look up, relieved beyond belief, at the one girl I knew could do this.

"Perfect timing, Alice"

**Alice's POV:**

First I take our driver to the hospital, next I run as fast as I can through the streets nearly slipping in leeches and disgusting slime, taking shortcuts through alleys and the plants finally I'm in front of my bastard friend who looks like he just came out of a terrorist bombing.

"You look like hell" Well he's one to talk

In the orange light of the lamp post I see that his dark blue shirt is full of holes and burned, his white hoodie torn and dirty and his jeans were now just below his knees they were scorched and singed at the edges and he was bleeding in a lot of places.

Then I again I didn't look any better, I was wearing a white and red shirt and a black jacket, black jeans and grey vans, my necklace and Beats Pro silver headphones around my neck and a red hair tie around my wrist. Keyword being _was_. (And no I'm not goth or emo I just like the colors blue, grey, black, silver, white, and red.) Because of everything leading up to that moment, my shirt and jacket were torn from climbing over fences in alleys and running through thorny bushes, my pants were fine thank God, but the bottom and my shoes were covered in slime from those weird frog things, my face was grimy after the car accident, my necklace was still with me but I had lost my headphones running here, Damn! Those were a present from my aunt Tess.

By then I was mad enough, then I heard what Reid said and I could not believe it.

"Ye fuckin basterd" I said my accent painfully obvious when I'm mad "Ye act like ya planned thes! An' wha appened te not givin' me summatin te worry about?!" I asked

Below me right foot the hollow was making a muffled sound and trying to get my foot of him. I just added more force to keeping it's head down. It was then 2 feet buried in the ground and it made more muffled speech.

"Quiet yoo!" I said pressing down harder "Stay outta' thes!" I shouted at him before turning my attention to the raven haired lad in front of me

He just smiled smugly at me "Maybe I did" he said I was already sick of the banter.

"Bullshit!" I said

"My, my it seems as though you care what happens to me" he says not mocking at all and for some reason it quells my anger a bit and I smile and chuckle slightly.

"Well maybe I do" I say my bangs covering my eyes and below my foot the hollow was trying to push me off and I decided it was time to stop using him like a staircase and fight him. I jumped off him and landed in front of him facing the other way. He seems pretty pissed off.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks and I shift for him to see me side view.

"Well my name doesn't really matter since yer gonna die soon" that only seemed to get him madder, good. "Age: 14 and as of right now substitute _**shinigami**_ and yer executioner"

He looks at me while I glare back "Substitute huh?" he looks to me then Reid and back "Damn" it said and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Reid was putting on that glove that got me out of my body "When you to separated I should've gone after you!" he said and his hoppers shot out more leeches at us while Screecher, as I have decided to name 'im, made this horrible screeching high pitched sound with his tongue.

"ALICE!" and before I could turn to Reid he was already pushing me out of my body as everything around us was covered in smoke from the explosions. I jumped through the smokescreen and above the hollow "Where did you go?!" he asked and I had to resist to roll my eyes; like I would actually tell him that! I drew the sword from my back and tried to slash at him but he jumped out of the way, into the air. And I only grazed him.

He laughs at me and I narrow my eyes "Too slow little girl but I can tell that your soul will be delicious" he says and four of those God damned hoppers appear next to him.

"Oh so now I get it" I say and he hmms "Ye used these damn things to leave Chelsea helpless and then attack a defenceless boy. Yer a cowardly son of a bitch aren't ya?" I taunted

"Hehe yeah and you're about to be eaten by this cowardly son of a bitch" he laughed.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Chelsea was carrying Sheena the bird in her arms searching left and right for Reid she was almost relieved when she saw him but panicked when she saw her best friend lying face down in the dirt.

"Alice?!" she asks getting Reid's attention "Alice, what's wrong?!" she didn't answer but Reid did

"Chelsea take her and the bird and get out of here" he commanded.

"Reid what the hell is going on?" she asks franticly

"Don't worry about her she's fighting for us, for all of us" he says cryptic as ever

Alice was in a shitty mood.

She was dodging explosion after explosion, tryin to land a hit on the damn hollow. She skidded to a stop on her feet and hand when three of those hoppers jumped at her from left, right and behind she gripped her sword tighter and whirled around slicing through all three of them.

"Nice moves" the hollow says just a few feet from her "But you forgot….those leeches are still bombs!" he says emitting another screech and around Alice the leeches glow and explode she disappears in the smoke and the hollow thinks he's won.

Before she jumps through the smoke and poises her weapon at its neck!

She stood there her teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, pissed off, and scowling. Her sword against its neck, digging into it slightly, drawing blood.

"Listen ye basterd" she says "I wanna know one thing: did ye kill the mother of that girl inside the bird?" she snarled and they stood at a stalemate.

Being just a few feet from the fight, Reid was shocked at what he heard.

"What?" he whispered

"It's all my fault" the bird spoke up "It's my fault that you, Lady and that girl are involved" she explained which made everyone turn their attention towards her. "Sheena" Chelsea whispered.

"It's because I wanted to bring my mommy back to life and….i'm sorry" she looks down in shame. "I want to bring her back bu-

"Wait" Reid interrupts "He told you that there was a way to bring her back?" he asks eyes wide

"I did" the hollow says and Alice grips the sword till her knuckles turn white

"I told her and I did kill the kid's mother, when I was still alive" he explains and something in Alice's memory rings

"I was a serial killer and a pretty famous one too, I was all over the news, that brat's mom was my last kill. It was _fun_, I stabbed her 9 times and she still tried to protect the kid. I had cornered them on the balcony and I was going to finish it when that damn kid grabbed my shoelaces and I fell twenty stories down" he says and when he said the part with the mother with such joy that it sent shivers down Alice's spine thinking about someone so psychotic. Then it hit her, that case….the nine stab wounds, the 6 year old little girl, the 20 story fall. Chelsea, Owen and herself worked on that same case. "Jack Ranson" she whispered and the hollow laughed

"Oh you know me. Anyway I decided to get back at the kid, so I took his soul and put it in that bird and afterwards I told him that if he went like that for three months I would bring his mommy back"

"Bring her back" she wondered

"Dumbass (Why does everyone keep calling her that?") I can't actually do that but the kid didn't know, he did everything I ordered and the best part was killing the people who tried to protect her. Every time I did the kid would go: " I don't wanna do this anymore" I would say my line: "Mommy's waiting for you" it gets him every time" the hollow laughed at it's own sick and cruel joke and Alice was shaking with anger and without realizing it her eyes had turned a yellow color.

The hollow forced the sword edge away from it's neck with the back of his hand. "Look at you shaking you've let your guard down!" it said before jumping in the air and sending to hoppers at her. By then she had had enough and instead of dodging or slicing it she caught it in her hand and crushed it until there were only leeches left.

"It's over!"the hollow said sticking out it's tongue to release another screech but it didn't expect Alice to suddenly appear in front of him.

She punched with just enough force to bash through his teeth but controlled it so she wouldn't make a hole in the back of it's head.

"Do it motherfucker" she challenged "Blow us both away" it didn't speak because of the fist in it's throat "What's wrong" she taunted "Aren't ye gonna make them explode, go on, try ringing that God damned tongue of yers" it just made a strangled sound of protest.

"Oh yer not going to? Then I guess ye don't need it!" she says before forcing her hand back and in a spray of blood that splattered on her face and torso she was holding the hollow's tongue.

"My tongue!" it panicked before it was knocked down by Alice planting her foot on it's chest.

"Nine stabs huh?" she said then laughed a sinister laugh that would've made the 1st division _**Taicho**_cringe.

"One" she stabs his right shoulder

"Two" she stabs his wrist

"Three" she stabs left hand.

"Four" stomach,

"Five" left shoulder, the hollow screams in pain.

"Six" thigh, a smile creeps into her lips

"Seven" upper right arm, the smile gets bigger

"Eight" chest, just above the hole, and bigger

"Nine!" she plunges her _**zanpakuto**_ into it's open mouth and the hollow howls. A light shines from where the sword pierced its skull and Alice jumps off covered in it's blood her eyes blue and focused again.

She stares wide eyed as a huge door seems to rise from the light. The door itself was pitch black and it seemed to have souls trying to escape from it. Flanking the center of it were two skeletons their head wrapped in bandages, their bottom halves gone and have of their torsos stuck to the panel that opens the door it had chains and locks and in the night it seemed more terrifying "What the hell" she asks no one

"_Hell _is right. that is to say those are the gates to hell" Reid said behind her suddenly there behind her. "A _**zanpakuto**_ can only wipe clean the sins a soul has committed when they were a hollow" as he explains the chains and locks unchain and unlock. "Those who did evil things when they were alive, they go straight to hell" he explains

She puts an arm up in front of her eyes as the gates open and she can she only red and black. Part of screecher's mask cracks and dissolves and then a _huge, _dark blue humanoid hand with a metal rod pierces it's mid-section and pulls it in. the gates slowly close and it suddenly starts cracking before it shatters in a shower of shards. The two of them stood there awed and slightly scared at what they witnessed.

"So he went to hell did he? Serves him right" she says

Reid raised an eyebrow at this "You knew him?" he asks and she scoffs

"Not personally, but like he said he was all over the news he was a sick psychopath, Jack Ranson, who killed people for kicks and the like. One of his victims was a young man who was walking home from his job, the police found him strung up by his innards in a tree in his backyard and another was a mother of a 6 year old little girl she broke into her house and waited for her until she came home when she didn't know it he stabbed her from behind he tried going after the kid afterwards but the mom snatched her up and ran, he caught and stabbed her eight more times, until she couldn't move he was about to finish it when the lass grabbed his shoelaces and sent him through the railing and 20 feet down splatting against the asphalt. The kid was put in an orphanage before on day he disappeared and all they found was a white cockatiel." All through her explanation she crouched down at the edge of a nearby river and cleaned off screecher's blood

"You mean?..." he asked and she nodded confirming his suspicion

Reid then realized something. "You seem to know a lot about this" it sounded more like a question

"Like I said he was all over the news" she said before walking away towards where Chelsea and the girls were Reid could tell she was keeping something from him but he didn't press her for details

When they got to where they left the girl and the bird the sun was already rising they had been fighting, running and saving for 7 hours since 10:00. Reid was crouched down in front of the bird one hand in front as if to use as a sensor.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"it's unfortunate but the chain of fate has already been cut and he can't return to his body anymore" he says sadly.

"But…" the bird-girl says "Sheena" Chelsea says.

"Don't worry" Reid says trying to cheer the girl up but her head stays down. "The _**soul society**_ isn't scary at all you never get hungry, you're always light as a feather it's way better than here" he tried

Alice scoffs at that last bit "Tch Yer one te talk ye freeloader" he looks at her completely outraged by the painfully correct accusation.

"Then again you're right if she does move on she'll be able to see her mom again" the girl perks up at that "Even though we can't bring yer mom here lass, we'll be able to send you there." She says with a small smile on her face and Reid couldn't help but blush at how genuine and beautiful the expression looked on her face that had changed again.

The birds eyes shine with a new hope "Lady thanks for everything you've done. I never got hurt 'cause you protected me." it said to Chelsea who was standing a little ways away from the others "It was nothing" she answered modestly

"I guess I'll go now"

"Hey when I die and if I see you again can I carry you around again?" she asks like she's her little sister ans that girl happily nodded Alice and Reid looked that what the child really looked like a brown haired little girl that looked disturbingly like Chelsea, they were smiling at the sweet scene.

Alice decided to get it over with.

"Alright let's get this _**konso**_ done" she says drawing her _**zanpakuto**_ and poising the pommel towards the girl she smiled at the spirit one last time before pressing the seal on her forehead and sending her to the_** soul society**_.

Somewhere back at the hospital Owen, who was sweating bullets and was turning pale, relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks Aly" he whispers to no one in particular

Back with the other three a cockatiel was released and it flew into the sunrise

"So you are a death god and you lost your power and now Alice is one of you so she has to do your job and save the world on a daily basis?" Chelsea asks

"Basically like that yeah" Reid answers

"And Owen can see this but I can't?" she aks

"Yes we don't know why thought" he says

"So Aly is standing right next to you?"

"Yes"

"And she's invisible because, technically being a _**shinigami**_ but only a substitute means she's half dead and people without this _**reiatsu **_stuff can't see dead people?"

"Yes your taking this well anymore questions?" Reid asks

"…I need some Tylenol" she finally says after 3 minutes of silence and she gets up

"See ya guys I'm going home " she says walking away

"So she took it well" said Alice who was leaning against a rail

"Yup you three are just full of surprises" Reid says honestly.

"I guess we are" she says with a genuine smile making Reid blush again.

"Hey man, are you a'right yer kinda red." She says putting her hand on his forehead making his blush go deeper "Well it's not a fever but ye must be tired let's get to HQ" she said walking away with him following. While they walked Alice picked up her body and carried it over her shoulder. The wind was blowing lightly and her hair was blowing in her face.

"God damn it" she says before taking the red hair tie from her body's wrist and putting her hair up in a high ponytail that didn't hold all her hair back. Her usually let down smooth, straight and silky orange hair was held back and it reached her nape. The tips of the locks of her hair were spiked and so were her bangs and only a few of those bangs were free from the pony: one was between her eyes, the shorter one, and the longer one was covering part of her right eye the rest of her bangs that were long enough were tucked behind her ear and her face was framed by locks that ended in spikes. The look made her beautiful blue eyes stand out and in the light of the rising sun it made her hair look like a calm and still flame. Reid couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Alright all better now come on let's go" she said her hair swishing back and forth as she walked.

When they go there Chelsea was on the sofa with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Hey guys" she says to Reid and Alice back in her body

"I'm going to the kitchen" Alice announced

"Sit down Reid, Owen going to be down in a second he just got back he said Bruce is fine" she says taking a sip from her coffee

He nods and sits down as Owen comes down the stairs all cleaned up with his hand wrapped in bandages from the crash

"Hey guys it's 6:00 a.m. on Saturday and we're awake so that sucks" he says settling down next to the two

"I know what you mean" Reid says yawning

"You don't look so good maybe you should take a nap in one of the rooms until we get one made for you" Owen says surprising the other male

"Why?" he asks

"Well you seemed tired so-" Owen started

"No I mean why would you have room make for me?" he asks the other two exchange a look before Chelsea says something that tugs at his hearstrings

"Because dude you're our friend, we care about you and you're one of us" she smiles at him he was about to say something before Alice walked in and sat down with them.

"Enough of that soppy shit guys what say we play a little game?" she asks and it piques their interest. "Which one" the brunette of the group asked

She takes a comically long sip from her Earl Grey and smiles at them like she's the devil.

"Truth or Dare"

**AN: Done yay anyway what's up?**

**I'm sorry if I'm a sucky writer but I'm actually doing this for a friend cause she dared me to write any story and post it somewhere but honestly I'm enjoying it stay blue guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Criminal Minds 2-dare**

**Feb. 4, 5:00 a.m.**

**3****rd**** POV:**

At the mention of the game the other two copied Alice's devilish grin and Reid wondered why they had those on their faces. Sure, it was fun and he had played it with Reyna a lot of times back in the _**soul society**_but it wasn't really worthy of that demonic grin.

A smile crept up on his face at the thought of his red-haired best friend. And he decided 'What the hell' and agreed to the game

"Alright I assume that yev' played this before in the _**soul society**_ correct?" Alice asks him and he nods "And ye know the rules?" he nods again

"Disregard them" she says and he raises an eyebrow

"In our truth or dare it's different you have to tell the absolute truth and we'll know if you're lying because we have a lie detector, the dares must be actually challenging and no limits as long as you think they will survive, dares must be done no questions asked, if you lie you must do one of the past dares that were done in a more comical version, oh and no too personal truths alright" Chelsea explained and Reid just nodded and gulped in fear.

"Alrigh' let's do this" Alice says and they from in a circle and she's holding a lie detector in her hands.

"I'll go first Chelsea truth or dare?" she says

"Hmm Truth"

"Aww yer no fun. Fine have you ever crapped yer pants before?" She turns on the device

She thinks about that for a moment and looked down red as a lobster "Yes"

The lie detector doesn't ring and the three others burst out laughing.

"Haha very funny anyway Reid truth or dare?" she says eager to change the subject

"Dare"

"I dare you to have Aly slap you with a fish" she says and Reid just blinks for a second as Alice stand up and heads to the kitchen dragging him with her.

"This aught to be good" Owen says grabbing a video camera and walking in the kitchen with Chelsea.

When they came in they saw Alice bringing out a large frozen salmon from the fridge and stand in front of Reid while Owen readied his camera

"You're going to film this?!"Reid asks

"Duh we gotta document the moment" Chelsea said

"Aright mate, one…two..THREE!"

**SLAP!**

"MOTHEFUCKER THAT STINGS GOD DAMMIT FUCK FUCK FUCK THAT HURTS! SHIT! FUCK YOU CHELSEA!"

The other three just stared at him jaws dropped as he continued cursing and holding his throbbing red cheek.

"He's almost as bad as you Al" Owen whispers to said girl while she nodded in agreement.

"Come let's get him to the living room" Chelsea says grabbing Reid while he glared at Alice and Chelsea while Owen replayed the video he took and laughed like a maniac.

Reid glares at him and narrows his eyes until a cruel smile plays on his lips.

"Owen truth or dare?"

"D-dare?" he said but it was more like a question. Alice smacked her forehead at his stupidity

"I dare you to wear a ball gown and run a full lap around Alice's neighbourhood"

"Seriously?!" he asks in a panicky voice and Reid grins at him "FINE!"

They all get their respective jackets and coats and head outside to Alice's neighbourhood. On the way they picked up a blue silk ball gown from one of the stores in the business district.

Owen , now dressed and made-up, stood reluctantly in front of Alice's house in a runner's starting position.

"Do I really have to do this?" he asked desperately

"YES!" Alice chirps at him holding a video camera

"Alright!" Chelsea sets up "Ready, Set , GO!"

Owen runs full speed, with Alice following, holding a video camera, around the corner and people laugh and point at him and other elderly people in the neighbourhood shake their fists and say things like: Damn kids! Or Bratty teenagers!

When he reached the end of his run he was panting and so was Alice but not from running,she ran around her large neighbourhood on the weekends 5 times at least, but because she was laughing the whole way.

"Ahahaahahahha you look so pretty like that!" Chelsea shouts at him.

"Thank God no one got a good look at my face" Owen said relieved and then he counted there was only Reid and Chelsea in front of Alice's house. They heard a screen door open and look to Alice with her devil's smile adorning her face once again.

"What did you do?" Owen asked scared

"Oh nothing" Alice says innocently and Owen sighs "Except post the video on youtube and facebook" she finishes and the other two burst out laughing while the blonde haired boy paled

"You're evil!" he points an accusing finger at her.

"Damn right I am!" she says back "Any way let's get back to HQ" she says and starts walking

**HQ- 6:00 a.m.**

**Alice's POV:**

I know that truth or dare is fun but I haven't gotten a chance to dare anyone yet!

God I sound like a brat that's been denied her morning tea

When we got back to HQ the lads and Chelsea were already fully awake and not sleepy and ready to nod off like an hour ago and Owen decides to get the ball rolling and ask me

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare" i say without thinking

"I dare you to go to the balcony and jump from there and into the pool wearing what you are now" he says

"Okay" I said fearlessly and climb up the stairs while the others get out through the back door and out to the backyard

Ah the backyard let me describe it to you.

There's two ways to get there from the house, either the back door or the stairs on the balcony when you go out the final door on the 2nd floor hallway. In that backyard we had a rather large shapeless swimming pool with the ladders, pool toys, floaties and five of those beds that you put on the water. Oh and a water slide, next to the slide is a swing set I like to call the launcher we try to get as high up as possible and launch ourselves into the pool, on the other side of the pool is the diving board it had different, you could say, floors for the height of the dive you wanted to do. In the center of the large pool was a Jacuzzi/hot tub. Poolside there was a gazebo there for any stuff we want to put in or if we wanted to be in the shade. Next to the gazebo was a grill and next to that was a steel picnic table. At the other side of the pool, in front of the window and plants were five deck chairs each one a different color. Black (Mine) Brown (Chelsea) White (Owen) a dark blue one and a grey one. Each deck chair had and optional umbrella on it and cup holders. My favourite par has to be the garden, you see, there's this fairly large greenhouse looking thing but you know it's not. The walls and roof are made of glass and there's a surround balcony filled with plants and in the center there's this white table with matching chairs and that's the place the three of us first bonded.

You know it's weird I said this was in the back yard of HQ but isn't HQ just in the backyard of the actual house or mansion, oh you know what I mean.

Anyway I was standin' on the balcony and climbed up to stand on the railing, I looked down to see my friends with the blonde one holding the video camera.

"Ready mates?!" I ask them

"Yup! Go!"

I jump in a diving position and plunge into the 8 feet deep part of the pool. I hear applaud and whoops from above. I swim upwards and resurface.

"That was awesome!" I hear Owen say as I get to the one of the edges of the pool and Reid is there waiting for me with a hand held out to pull me up.

"You're a dumbass" he says and taking his hand I pull him into the pool with me.

"OH now you're gonna get it" he says before he grabs and throws me over his shoulder, spinning me like mad, I laugh the whole time

"Put me down ye bastard!" I say and he just smirks at me

"Your choice" he says before he throws me back into the pool. I swim to one of the ladders and climb out to see Chelsea waiting with a towel. Oh wait I bet you're wondering a huge mansion over yonder and no butlers or maids in HQ. Why? Cause we don't like being waited on so we made a rule when we're at HQ unless we ask no one is allowed to serve us.

As I wrap the towel around my shoulders I could see Chelsea smirking at me

"Wha?" I ask

"it seemed pretty sweet , the way you two were acting in the pool" she said raising an eyebrow suggestively

"Psh that was just him bein' a git" I say and walk inside knowing I was only telling the truth but my brunette friend didn't seem convinced.

Once were all around a fireplace in the corner of the living room all dried and holding mugs of hot chocolate like it's Christmas or something we resume the game and we had been playing for an hour and thirty minutes.

"Reid truth or dare?"I ask and he answers dare

"I dare you to ding-dong ditch HQ"I say and he raises an eyebrow while the others widened their eyes

"Why?" he asks and _tsk_ at him "ah, ah, ah no questions asked I'm afraid." I say fake pouting

"Fine" he says before stepping out through the front door leaving the three supposedly human teens to themselves

"Your evil" Owen says shaking his head

"I thought we established that" she said in a questioning tone

"We have but-"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alice smiled to herself 'ah sweet revenge' she thought before running out front to see their raven-haired friend hung upside down by his skivvies- sorry underwear for you yanks- covered in glue and feathers from the waist up and his legs were covered in a ballerina's tutu. All the while an instant camera was snapping pictures and printing them out just as fast.

"I'm going to get you back for this!" he cursed at Alice while she caught one of the photos of him midscream

"I HA see youooooo were HHAAH introHAHAduced to the HAHAHAHA anit- dingdong ditch system" Alice said laughing like a hyena on laughing gas

"Why the hell to you even have that? this is behind Owen's mansion!"

"Cause we did the same prank to Max and Kayla and decided to keep it" Chelsea answered for him while the metal arm that was holding him up unceremoniously dropped him on the cobblestone path of HQ with an "oooooooof!"

Owen, being the goodie-two-shoes that he was walked up and helped him get on his feet

"Let's get you to my room so you can clean up and change"he said resisting the very tempting urge to laugh

**10 minutes later**

**Chelsea's POV:**

"Took ye long enough mate" Alice said when the guys came down, Reid wearing a fresh pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a black muscle shirt that defined his well-toned body. I blushed, but Alice was just raised an eyebrow, now that I think about it she doesn't blush _ever_ I know it sounds impossible but she just doesn't. She may be immune but I'm not, hell how can anyone just 14 have that kind of body, I mean I guess it comes with training to fight monsters and shit, I mean the three of us our really fit for our ages too.

"Anyway uh your turn Grey" I say getting the ball rolling as we sit down in a circle again

"Owen, truth or dare?" he says

"Truth man" he says

"Do you have a crush on one of the girls even an old one?" he says and Owen regrets saying truth

"No!" he says and the lie detector beeps in the corner

"Alright I used to have a crush on Chelsea, are you happy now?!" he says pouting like a pug

The lie detector stays silent.

"Well if it's any consolation if you still had that crush I would give you a chance" I say and he smiles

"Thanks"

Alice reminds us the consequence of lying

"Unfortunately that doesn't get ya out of doing a default dare" she says "Now choose the dare"

"I'll jump off the balcony" he says automatically and we head out while he climbs the stairs

**Outside:**

We've been waiting 10 minutes

"What's taking so long just get out here and jump ye git!" Alice says impatience evident in her voice

"Holy shit" I say looking at out blonde weirdo

Owen comes out wearing his normal jeans and shoes but instead of his red shirt he was wearing a black leather vest, a brown cowboy hat, and he was holding a Fender Telecaster that he probably got from the music room.

"Are you ready to rock?!" he says in _the _worst Australian accent ever.

He throw something to Alice ad she catches it, no probs

"He wants to take a picture?" I ask looking at the Polaroid

"I guess so" Alice says and gets the camera ready'

"PARTY FOREVAAAAA"

Owen jumps of the balcony and straight into the pool playing the chords for "**East Jesus Nowhere" **as he fell

"Yes!" Alice says pulling out the instant picture for us all to admire. It portrayed Owen mid-fall, rock face with his pinkie, index and thumb out, while he held the guitar.

"Is it good?" Owen asks dripping wet

"Damn right it is" Alice says brandishing the photo

"Cool! Let's get inside I'm freezing my ass off" he says hopping inside, I mean literally hopping.

**Inside:**

We headed inside as Owen asked:

"Reid, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dare Alice"

"Ok Alice I dare you to sing for us"

"What?" she said

Something sparked my memory "Oh yeah when we were levelling Dean's car you were awesome"

"NO" she says

"You said: No questions asked" Owen said copying her tone from earlier

"Fine!" I don't understand why she's so defensive about singing is just singing

**Music Room:**

**3****rd**** POV:**

They head to the music rooms and she immediately takes a seat in front of her favourite instrument: the piano, specifically a Yamaha keyboard

"I hate you guys you realize that?" Alice says true anger in her eyes. What's with her? The others think

She faces the keys of the piano and thinks about what to sing, she starts playing a song, Chelsea recognize the chords as she plays the intro:_ C, G, Am_

She takes a deep breath and sings softly but with a strong, powerful, but controlled voice. It sounded beautiful.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

They didn't realize it but their mouths were hanging open. She held the last the notes for the last few words perfectly

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

Alice's head is inclined towards the keys and she wouldn't look up as she sang to us. 'Why does she ot sing more often that she's amazing. We've heard her play before but not sing and she's amazing.' Chelsea thinks

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

Reid's eyes widen in shock as she raises and drops the notes at the last fire away. He sees that she's shaking slightly. 'I've never seen her like this' he thinks

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

'_Holy Shit' _Owen thinks as she belts the song out perfectly and she holds that last note, and holds it and holds '_Holy Shit'___he thought again

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh_

**(**_**Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia)**_

When she changes the last few notes and chords at the end that's when the others woke up from their trance

Chelsea shakes her head at how weird this was. Here was her best friend who just rocked this room in their little clubhouse and astonished her by singing, something that they've never heard her do. she have to wonder 'she's amazing why hasn't anyone heard her before?

Her head is down and there was a sad look in her eyes.

"Alice?..." Reid says carefully

She looks up.

"I'm fine it's just when I sing it to others it seems like I'm showing them part of the real me, I stopped wearing the mask in public but I still have pieces of it with me and I forget to show you all of me but right now it's gone I'm sorry i kept shit like this from you, everytime I show a part of my real self I somehow have this weird scenario of something inside of me falling to pieces and shattering and I used to do it a lot according to me dad you know, before…"

Reid who felt like he was intruding decided to speak up "I think I'm going to go use the bathroom and check for hollows" he says stepping out

The others stay silent before after a moment Owen starts playing chords on Arnold the Fender Telecaster he jumped with outside ("We name our guitars deal with it") Shut up Alice I'm trying to narrate

Anyway…. As he plays it over and over again Chelsea recognizes the tune:

_C, D, G, Em_

_C, D, G, Em_

_C, D, G, Em_

Recognizing the song as her favourite one Chelsea walks to the drums and starts playing along with Owen staring at Alice expectantly and she looks back as they play the intro over and over she takes a deep breathe nods and turns to the piano and start playing with them

She takes another breath and sings:

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

Alice's shoulders relax and the other two let out a sigh of relief.

_His best days will be some of my worst  
He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first  
While I'm wide awake, he has no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no_

Chelsea smiles as her friend nails the song and starts smiling back and gets into the song more.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

Her face is now in a full blown smile as she sings the song, despite it being a song about broken hearts.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no-oooh_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

Owen did his part as their Mark and said the parts that were there as an undertone

_I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryin' make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

By then they were smiling like idiots at each other as they played while they didn't notice one person behind them at the door holding a video camera as they played

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no, it don't break even, no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, noooooooooooo_

"Thanks guys" Alice says as she turns to them emotion full in her eyes, but they widen as she sees Reid standing at the door, video camera in hand smiling and filming them

"You know you guys are almost as good as the original" He says replaying the footage

"Git" Alice says before grabbing Reid and walking to the other two as she pulls all three of them in a hug that surprises all of them especially Owen and Chelsea as they've known her to not like physical contact.

"Thank you and I'm sorry"

"For what?" Owen asks

"For keeping a part of me away from you three the people I trust the most and yes even you, you undead git" she says smirking at Reid as she released them.

All three of them saw the way she changed when she sang Titanium. It was like staring at another person one that was open and had been through a lot, it was like they were seeing what she might have been like before she lost her memory.

**Alice's POV:**

**Two days later Monday morning homeroom:**

As I tuned out the stupid old cow that was trying to tell us that music influenced out attitudes and was trying to get some of them to listen to Mozart and Beethoven. I have nothing against them, hell they were amazing composers, that's just the way I am with artists and famous people: If I don't like them it's because I'm not a fan but I have no right to hate them or dislike because I don't know them personally. Anyway yeah she's tryin'a convince and shit but I tune her out I mean hell, I listen to songs that mean something, not saying that all songs don't, but I mean songs that have the best stories behind them, stories that have reason to exist, not just another single for an album for example **"If You Could See Me Now" by The Script **one of my favourite songs because it makes me think of what my parents would have thought of me…

But that's a story for another time.

I was tryin'a stay awake cause I didn't have my tea yet, I mean hear in America you have great coffee but bad tea, no offence please don't kill me there's just no Yorkshire Gold or PG tips here that are easy to find! So yeah as I was sitting there I tuned her out and thought about what my parents think of me when the unexpected happened.

Police came barging in my homeroom class ah yes I guess it's that time again. Like is said unexpected…..for the others

As soon as they come in a hush rushes through the class. The two men in dark blue marking that they're with the SFPD oh we forgot to tell you that huh we live in San Francisco well me and Chelsea do Owen lives just outside it's borders but that's close enough for us to call it in besides our houses are near there as well so it's no trouble.

The teacher speaks up after the moment of silence "Can we help you gentlemen?"

'Please be here for us. Please be here for us!' I thought dying to get out of a classthat we don't even have to work for to pass.

"We're here to take Miss Walker, Miss Pena and Mister Ingrums with us" The older one said the one I knew: Officer Wilkins a veteran officer on the force and he was with some rookie by the looks of it.

"Yes!" All three of us stood up got our bags and stood next to the officers I turned back to see Reid just staring in confusion. "Well are ye 'comin with us or noh?"

The rookie officer apparently saw this as a problem "I'm afraid we were only told to bring the three of them." He protested and I gave him a hard look that makes him shrink back. Yep definitely a rookie.

"He's '_comin with us_" I said saying my words carefully "Right Arny?" I say to officer Wilkins like we're old friends and we were sort of. The others gape at the casual way I speak to a police officer. And they get even more shocked at his answer

"What did I say Ramirez? Leave the talking to me, and yeah Aly you can bring him" He answers gesturing for us to follow him, Reid scoops up his bag and stands next to us. The class start whispering at the nickname cause only people I trust can call me that.

"Did they do something wrong?" the teacher asked

Wilkins tips his hat at her "Nothing 'mam we just need their assistance"

'If their bringing all three of us in I can only imagine' I couldn't help but think

**Police car:**

We were sitting there just waiting till we got there until Reid couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell were you guys arrested and why did you drag me along with you?"

"We aren't 'bein arrested stop bein' a paranoid arse" I said

He sets me with a confused look "Then why are we in a cop car on our way to the precinct?"

"You'll see" Owen answers and see he will.

When we get there I see a familiar figure standing outside the building. I immediately recognize him, a man in his early thirties with blond hair in a crew cut, intimidating but soft and warm when necessary blue eyes watch as we pull up, the figure walks to our vehicle with his black combat boots, black dress pants white button down shirt with a black tie and a brown trench coat. Pinned to the coat was badge signifying him as Chief of Police. This man was Andrew Bartaugh.

"Glad you here kids" he said smiling but I wanted to get down to business

"Cut the crap Chief, what's the case?" I say in what the other two call my serious and all-business, leaving no arguments tone.

He smiles back "What makes you think it's a case?"

"You did bring us here or did you just do that to bail us out of school for the day, Chuckles?"

He chuckles at the nickname _ironic_. "A man by the name of Jack Anders was murdered in his home and supposedly by the security guard of the building by his wife's description"

"Cause of death?" Owen asks finally speaking up

"Stabbed in the back, literally."

"The description given by the wife?" asks Chelsea Ramirez protests "Chief why are you telling these kids everything?" but he was ignored

"A tall and bulky man, wearing all black and even a black balaclava, but you four would know what those are wouldn't you?" oh shit he found out about Dean's car "So anyway the guard was the only one matching the description but there are three suspects including the wife herself"

"Well shit Chief this must be hard if you crying to us for help" I say teasingly

The rookie that was with Wilkins , Ramirez, speaks up "You don't talk to the Chief like that. Show some respect!" he orders and I raise an eyebrow and look at Arny and Andy (Wilkins and Bartaugh

"Has he been told yet" I ask and the two men of the law shake their heads

"Well then, look here rookie I'll talk to Andy any way I that I want to and I'm going to let you off with a warning: do not order me around." I say

He grabbed my arm roughly and i can practically feel the others eyes widen cause they know what my reaction will be.

"Look here brat you can't come and say shit like that do you know who your dealing wi-" I stopped him when I jerked my arm away, grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder and he landed on the pavement with a thud and an oooof!

He was on back with me still holding his wrist and one of my feet on his chest.

"First of all: do _not_ touch me again or you will lose this arm. Second I don't think _you _know who _your_ dealing with" I pull out something I transferred from my bag to my pocket in the car.

I show him the oval shaped piece of metal and his eyes widen

"Detective Alice Walker of the SFPD" I say showing my badge

"De-detective?" he stutters and Chief Bartaugh comes in trying to resist a smile, obviously.

"One of our best in fact, and you just defied and used force on someone who happens to be you're higher up, I have half a mind to suspend you" He says and Ramirez looks down I decide to step in , feeling sorry for the man

"And the other half is telling you, you need as much people for this case and others as well because you a bit understaffed" I say and he grudgingly nods I let go of the officer I pinned to the asphalt and let him breath

"Sorry 'mam" well at least he has the decency

"S'alright man, ye didn' know" I say and head inside

"Okay! What the hell is going on?!" Reid says finally asking for an explanation " you three are detectives?"

Chelsea answers for the three of us "Well Alice is. I'm Chief Data Analyst. Owen's their best Forensic Specialist"

"Ok but you guys are 14, how are you in the police and why are you being called in?" by the I was sick of the questions and thankfully my blonde friend knew this

"I explain on the way inside right now we better get inside it's blood cold out" Owen says before we go inside the building all of us thinking one thing:

'What could have happened that they sent for us?'

**(AN: Done. God I need to take a break from my family. I know it's togetherness and all that but the treat me like a five year old anyway I'm gonna go play Assassin's Creed 3 ( I don't own that) see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Criminal Minds 3-Jekyl and Hyde**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing**

**(You may now the plot of the crime)**

**Reid's POV:**

Detective and Captain Alice Walker, Profiler and Chief Data Analyst Chelsea Pena and Forensic Specialist and Crime Scene Investigator Owen Ingrums. And now named Junior Detective Reid Kale. Me

Sure why not.

As it turns out these three at 12 years of age ,without any police assistance, solved a murder apprehended a suspect and brought him to the police all on their own for the sake of a close school friend: Trisha Waters. She was murdered by some sick psychopath who the three of them knew personally and never suspected until that time but it turned out that the guy wasn't the real culprit, someone was controlling him from the side lines. Since then the police have had them help when there the most difficult cases to crack and if they had too many cases to handle. Like this one

The case was fairly simple I remember how one murder turned into a whole other case and how the first one was such a mystery to the SFPD. Because those three so called "kids" were good at thinking of the most impossible conclusions and prove that they were, in fact, possible, the craziest ideas they turned into reality, I remember being impressed by the method that one of the killers used but that's not the reason I remembered this so well, it was because I saw a side of Alice that scared the shit out of me.

**Chief Bartaugh's office:**

I pinned the badge they gave me on my shirt, while I listened to who Alice called "Andy".

He stood in front of the door of his office while Owen, Chelsea and I were sat down in the chairs in the main room of the precinct , Alice preferred to lean on the wall, arms crossed, scowl in place, and in thought at the same time, listening to the Chief

"The victim is or rather _was_ Jack Anders. According to his wife Patricia Anders Jeca she was in the shower while her husband was watching tv. She heard the sound of glass breaking and then the scream of her husband, she rushed out of the shower to him dead, blood pooling around his body, broken glass everywhere she came out just in time to see, and I quote: "A burly looking man who was dressed in all black out on the balcony" When she called for the building security someone responded immediately a man by the name of Marvin Hicks, he chased the supposed killer and instead found a well-known thief by the name of Crystal Miller, who claimed she was robbing an apartment on the ground floor when she heard the glass from an apartment two floors up shatter loudly so she decided to leave the scene only to be caught by Hicks."

Alice's eye narrowed and her eyebrow scrunched together in concentration. I've found out during investigations she is a no-nonsense, straight to the point, direct and precise kind of person but when it comes time for interrogations she's good at messing with people's heads, seeing things the way they do and getting them to slip up.

She steps forward in front of the three of us and holds up a brown envelope.

"There are three suspects" she brings out a picture of a young woman with a mischievous look that just screamed "Don't trust her". Brown hair and eyes were the distinctions

"This is Crystal Miller"

"The thief" Chelsea said and Alice nods and puts the photo on one of the desks and pulls out another one, this time of a middle-aged man wearing a security guards uniform, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a body builder's physique

"Hicks" Owen says and Alice nods again and pulls out a photo of a stunning woman with black hair flowing down her back, high cheekbones, a perfect heart shaped face, and a perfect hourglass figure.

"Patricia Anders Jeca the wife of the victim as the Chief told you"

"Wow what a knockout" I say and Owen and the other male in the room nods along with me

"Really I didn't notice" Alice says and I send her "You've got to be shitting me" look

"Anyway I'm heading to the crime scene and _Junior_ Detective Kale is coming with me" she says that last part smugly like its: it's time for me to teach you something

"Actually I'm coming with you" Owen says and she nods

"And I'm going to bring in the suspects and Get their personal statements on record" Chelsea says"

"Alright let's go"

As soon as we're at one of the police cruiser's Alice grabs the handle to the driver's door and someone stops her. It's Arny

"Not so fast there Aly, you know the rules: no more driving for any of you until you're 15 you remember what happened last time right?"

She groans in response let's go of the handle. "Chief said he was gonna let that go" She pouts

"He did. In a personal way but the mayor didn't, so no driving" he smirks at her while she pouts

As she gets in the backseat with me and Owen my curiosity gets the best of me.

"What happened last time?" I ask and the response I get is a groan from Alice while she slams her forehead against the back of the driver's seat.

I hear Arny chuckle and start the car before pulling out of the parking lot and driving off to the victim's apartment.

Owen smirked at Alice before he answered me.

"About a year ago there was an attempt to assassinate the mayor and we went undercover at one of his press conferences to scope out and find the perps. What happened was that Chelsea found one of them right before he was about to take the shot so when she tackled him he missed by a couple of feet, Alice, already aware that the mayor knew us, saw the shot and told him to get his ass in his car, she decided to get him out of there but someone followed so she had to take evasive actions and got into a high speed chase and they made it across the city all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge."

Alice was groaning into the back of the driver's seat while Arny chuckled

While she was driving she didn't notice that the whole time the mayor was ready to lose his breakfast, lunch and last night's dinner. The mayor tried to stop her from going so fast but instead he managed to grab the steering wheel and ram into the perp's vehicle and send him flying of the bridge but at the same time Alice was fighting him so she managed to knock him unconscious but not without ramming into a truck first. No one got hurt, thank God.

By then Alice was slamming her head into the headrest of the driver's seat making muffled groans every few seconds

"When the news caught on camera a lot of people found out about our situation and our relations with the police they also found out about the mayor screaming like a girl the whole ride and yakking everything out once he was out of the car, so he threw a bitch fit and banned Alice from driving until it was legal and so all three of us got decked. And so now we can't drive until we're fifteen not sixteen because they need to make an exception for us."

By then I was laughing my ass off Alice elbowed me in the stomach and immediately got the wind knocked out of me. "Laugh all ya want! If it weren't for me that arse would be fuckin' dead"

Arny click his tongue disapprovingly "Aly that arse, as you call him, is the mayor" he reminds her

"Yeah well mayor or not I deserve a fuckin' thank you from 'im for saving his little girl screamin' arse" she pouted

"Well in any case we're here" the officer announces

"Thank God," She says overdramatically "I swear you drive like an old lady with arthritis"

"Yeah it was good to see you too Aly" He says before getting back in the car and driving off"

We face the building. Regular red bricks regular sliding windows and above large room sizes from the size of the building. Every resident was already evacuated and sent to live somewhere else for the time being some moved away on purpose from fear of the whole murder thing. The entrance of the building was closed off with police tape and the building stretched all the way around the block.

"Well kiddies welcome to the crime scene Owen, go on ahead I have to tell ghost buster here 'somethin" he nods in response and goes under the police line into the building

"First rule of being in a crime scene: never smile at a crime scene" I nod

"Second: if you find something call for someone immediately "

"Third: do not touch anything without wearing gloves, understand?"

"Yeah yeah mom I know" I said sarcastically and she smiled at me

"I thought there was no smiling at the crime scene" I say cheekily

"We're not at the crime scene until we cross the line" she replies in the same verve

As we head inside and take the elevator to the third floor I couldn't help but think that if these three were with the force then wouldn't that mean that they've had to kill people before? I shake my head and get those thoughts out of my mind as the elevator opens and we make our way down the hall to a white door with a golden number 15.

I look at Alice who handed me a pair of white gloves, put on her signature scowl and headed inside.

As soon as I step inside the apartment I'm greeted with the sight of a white carpet stained with dried blood and the outline of a man sprawled on the floor face down by the looks of it. The investigators are picking up evidence, taking photos, scrutinizing every detail. One of them comes up to Alice holding an envelope.

"Morning Cap" she greets and then eyes my badge "Detective"

"Reid this is the head of Crime Scene Investigations Anna Willis" Alice introduces before taking the envelope and opening examining a picture of the body before it was removed

It showed a brown-haired man lying face down on the ground a pool of blood surrounding his body and broken glass from the shattered window left of him everywhere, even on top of the body. She read through the file.

"Murder weapon?" she asked the now named CSI Willis

"Didn't find one"

"Cac" she says in what I recognize as Irish(Yes, it's a language)

"Security cameras?" she asks

"Shut down, there was a black out at the time of the murder, but it was just in this room that there's a generator, but the cameras were separate."

"Schiss" Now I think that's German

"Point of entry?"

"Windows, they broke through"

"Alright thanks Willis"

"Anytime Cap."

"Come on Reid" over to the kitchenette. It didn't look like they used it much but there was a pot of pasta that looked like it was already boiled but the water was cold.

"Weird" Alice mutters narrowing her eyes at the kitchen counter and I notice an open cabinet bellow the sink that has three knives

"Couldn't one of these have been the weapon?"

"The file said they were already searched, no traces of blood on any of them and the broken glass is ruled out none of the shards are the same shape as the stab wound."

"Shit" I say and head over to the door "the door was locked?"

"Yup" she answers before heading into the bath room

It was pretty simple toilet, sink, shower tub. Nothing out of the ordinary or that's the way I saw it Alice on the other hand…..

"The wife said that she was in the shower at the time of the murder but the shower's bone dry. Not even moist. She says touching the bottom of the tub. She heads over to the sink and there's a trash can below it with a scrap of water proof card that looks like it was meant for the bin but it was missed.

She picked up the piece of card, unfurled it and held it up to the light. Her eyes widened

"What is it?" I asked urgently

"Uh nothing. Hey Willis! There's a piece of card in 'ere I'm taking it a'right?" she says and there's a shout of approval

"We exit the bathroom and she tells me to look over somewhere else and she goes to the balcony. I decided to stay out of everybody's way and stand by the door, feeling pretty useless. Yesterday I was trying to teach that girl not to get herself killed in a hollow attack and not make mistakes. Now she's the one teaching me.

I look to the left and see a grandfather clock with a well-polished pendulum. I take a closer look at it and see my reflection. My eyes travel upward to see the time; 11:39 a.m., and I see something strange about the hands. The minute hand it's bent out of shape, i call Owen over and ask permission to open the clock. He says yes and watches as I open it and remove the minute hand, it was really sharp and the end was bend out a bit I showed it to Owen.

"What do you think?" I ask

He takes it and examines it, turning it over in his hands. He looks at the sharp end more closely and his eyes widen "Holy shit this is the look like the same shape as the wound" he says under his breath "Willis! Hand me that photo of a close-up on that victim's wound." She does as he says and hands it to him he holds up the picture in line with the clock hand.

"Holy shit! It is the same shape, Alice! I think Reid may have found our murder weapon"

Said detective comes over and examines the photo and minute hand "Your right. Good job ghost buster" she says to me and I smile

"Wipe that smirk of yer face, no smiling at a crime scene remember?" she reminds me and my face loses the smile but the mirth is still in my eyes, I bet

"Alright Owen I'm going back to the precinct with Reid and I'll bring this over"

"Alright I'll stay here a while longer, see you guys back there"

As she heads out the door Willis grabs my arm

"I can see why they brought you here, they don't let anyone be here unless they think they could do something important" she says and I follow after Alice

But not before turning back and saying thank you

**SFPD:**

**Alice's POV:**

We had to take a fuckin cab because Arny was nowhere to be found. Stupid git.

When we got there I immediately head inside look for Chelsea, and find her in the interrogation room with one Crystal Miller who had a black eye. We wait her out until she comes out of the interrogation room and immediately downs a steaming mug of coffee in one shot. She sat down in a swivel chair, unaware of our presence, and started rubbing her temples

"Wotcher Chelsea?" I ask and she jumps

"What? Oh hey Alice, Reid you guys are back. Man Miller and Hicks were characters"

"Why?"  
"Hicks kept answering like a drill sergeant and annoying the shit out of me while miller kept laughing like a hyena the whole time and wouldn't give a straight answer Goddammit.

I laugh and Chelsea scowls. "Don't laugh usually this is your job, I don't know how you don't end up punching one of them I did that to Miller."

"Yer not suppos'ta hit the suspects while ya interrogatin' em Chelse" I say "Did ye get anythin' good outa 'em"?

"Nothing that's not in the report except Miller saying that she never saw anyone come out of the apartment when she ran for it."

I narrowed my eyes in concentration at that. "Then that just proves it" I said

"Proves what?" Reid asks

"Chelse have ye talked to Jeca yet?"

"No bu-"

"Perfect I'll do it. Bring her in, Reid yer comin' in there with me." I said in a tone that did not leave room for argument. I hear my phone ring and retrieve it form the pocket of my jeans. It's Willis with bad news but it also clears up everything

When were inside I tell Reid that I want to see him crack this one. I show him everything of relevance and he nods and gulps.

A woman came in and I recognized the black hair and blue eyes what I didn't expect was the plain blue shirt and ratty jeans. Jeca looks at us for a brief moment and gulps almost unnoticeably. Almost

'Dead suspicious if you ask me' I thought but during interrogations I had to make the right plays.

"Welcome Miss Jeca, I'm Captain and detective Alice Walker, this is Junior detective Kale" I say gesturing for her to sit down and her nose tilts up arrogantly.

"Well I didn't know that the famous Detective Walker was a little girl and that the police were desperate enough actually _employ_children" she said and I nearly punched her there and then but I had a play to uphold

"I assure Miss Jeca that all the stories about me and my two colleagues are even under exaggerated" I respond coolly and I see her eyes show fear just for a split second

"Well they better be or else I will never be satisfied until they have found who murdered my poor Jack." I see tears lining her eyes. I know when a girl is truly about to start bawling but if she did do it why is she showing signs of righteous guilt

She wipes her eyes and her snotty demeanor is back "Now let's hurry this along I was in the middle of a date when I was called in"

"A date?" Reid asked "A date but you're husbands not even cold!"

"Shut up, boy or you'll find a public statement of the police interfering with the private affairs of the heart of a young woman"

"I wasn'-" he tried to say but I decided to save him by stepping in

"Ms. Anders-Jeca We respect your privacy when it comes to your relationships I apologize for him, he's new here." I say and she seems satisfied

"Alright let's get on with this first of all -Jeca this is not your first spouse loss?"

She crosses her arms "What does that have to do with anything?" she asks defensively

"Well I'm sorry but it's part of my job to iron out any detail."

"Alright then, no it's not I seem to have this extremely unlucky streak when it comes to the men I love they always end up dying." She says this with what looks like true sadness but looks can be deceiving

A lot of things didn't add up with this lass, despite the report saying she received a large amount of money from the life insurance of her past husbands she doesn't look that well off if her clothes are anything to judge by. And she seems to have genuine guilt, not just in terms of having done something wrong, but feeling guilty for doing it. Plus she switched from panicked civilian to a snotty bitch in heartbeat.

She was putting on an act.

"Okay moving on. First of all we know that the victim was stabbed from behind, but the killer, whom we have not yet identified, is not established to be an intruder." I say and she tilts her nose up again

'Arrogant bitch.' I thought "Secondly it was said that the intruder came through the window correct?"

"Yes yes, I thought this was all written down already?" she says impatiently

"It is but like I said we have to scrutinize every detail" I say to her

"Alright then"

"Reid you may take the floor" I gesture for him to take over.

**Reid's POV :**

Is she crazy?!

There is no way in the six levels of hell that I can do this.

But I have to try, I forced her to become a _**shinigami**_ now it's my turn to return the favor.

I took a deep breath and faced the woman.

"Ms. Anders-Jeca what is the method of entry that the murderer used?"

"And here I thought it was plain as day" she scoffed and i scowled "Obviously you only need to take a look at the shattered glass to see where"

Knowing i would probably insult her Alice stepped in "Is there any other way in?"

"Uh of course not the door was locked the whole night"

"Well maybe someone let him in" I say accusingly

"And maybe your just a rookie making desperate attempts to try and get me to say something"

"Why you bi-"

"Reid!" Alice warns me and I remember her rule for being in the interrogation room never lose your head.

"Sorry, now the window" I say pointing toward a picture of the body next to the shattered window it was obviously smashed from outside, on the balcony, judging from where the glass landed"

The suspect smiled at us "Now do you believe me. That bastard broke into my home and killed my husband" I grind my teeth

"I'm not fini-" I try to say but she stops me

"Neither am I and I say that I believe that there is vital evidence on the balcony, something the murderer left behind. But of course you already know what it was correct?"

My eyes scanned the photos on the desk and landed on one. I pointed it out

"This" I said pointing to a photo of a blood stained towel on the concrete surface of the balcony"

"Well I'm glad that even a little boy like you could find something so obvious" she insulted I narrow my eyes at her but keep my cool

"This towel was used to wipe the victim's blood off the murder weapon" I said "But the report said it was normally in your home, why was it out here?" I asked her

"Well clearly the killer threw it away after he stabbed my husband and ran" she said her chin tilting up arrogantly

"There's one thing I want to double check" Alice says next to me

"Let's assume that that the culprit did smash that window to get in the apartment, doesn't that mean 'tha there woulda've been a loud racket that would make everyone aware of the situation. Doesn't that seem off for a professional to do somethin' so careless?"

"Well it was the only way in considering all the entrances were locked and I make sure of that every night" she says and how come she's polite to Alice?!

"I also want to clear up another thing" she says "Ye said that ye heard the window breaking, yeah?" she asks

"I did, why I still remember it. The window was smashed and my poor husband screamed and I ran out of the bathroom and saw the killer fleeing and you remember his description"

"Ye stand by this statement? That is exactly what happened?" she said cupping her chin in her hand

"Are you suggesting I'm a liar Detective?" she said outraged

Alice shook her head "No I just wan'te confirm yer statement"

I decided it was time for me to step in again "We've established that but we can't jump to conclusions until we now how the victim was attacked"

"Hmph" I hear Jeca breath out

"The victim was stabbed from behind and died from the blood loss the thief, Crystal Miller, was searched and found that there was no weapon on her."

"Well by the way you said that I presume you don't even know what the murder weapon is"

"We don't" I admitted

Before she could make another bitch statement I spoke before her "We found knives in you apartment that weren't used at all and the broken glass was the wrong shape for the wound" Alice says but she sounds like she's having a head ache

"Well couldn't it have been possible that he threw the weapon away close to the building or on the grounds?" Patricia asked

"We searched the whole area, nothing" Alice answers for me

"Ehem" I catch their attention "Well now that that's cleared up we can continue. It was obvious that the victim was unaware of his attacker at the time seeing that in your statement you said that he dozed off watching tv. The question is how did the man get in and smash the window, loudly, as you have said and then not wake the victim up?"

I see slight panic in the woman's eyes before she controls her expression. "My Jack was a very heavy sleeper he could sleep through an explosion" she said and I remembered that that was in his profile. Shit!

Alice speaks up "Yes but you also said that you heard him scream after the glass broke but look at the body" she said pointing to a picture of the corpse bathing in his own blood.

"The glass is on top of the victim's body and not the other way around" Alice said and I see our suspect flinch.

"Well the scream the break it's hard to remember when you're so traumatized" she says and she almost convinces me. Almost

'Damn this lady is good' I thought

"Oh forgive me ma'm we have what we need from you thank you" Alice said politely

"No problem dear now that that's cleared up I suppose you wouldn't mind signing some forms for me" she said arrogant bitch persona back in place

"Forms?" I asked her

"Why yes for the money I'll receive from the death of my husband" she said like it was for a school project or something

My eyes widen "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're husband hasn't been gone a week, hell, not even a full day and what you're conserved about is the money?!" I asked her incredulously

"Well you nosy little bastard. I'll have you know that my husband would be devastated if his pot of gold would not be mine after his passing, he doted on me."

"Dammit woman! This is a man's life we're talking about here! I'm beginning to think your just a gold digging little bitch" I say getting in her face I know Alice said keep my cool but this bitch was really getting on my nerves as a **shinigami.** I mean, this was her husband for Christ's sake it's bad enough that she's devaluing his life, human life, but now she was basically saying that she married him for the money and that it's good that he's dead? That's Bullshit!

I hear guttural animal growl from the teenage girl next to me and I turn my head to see that her head is down and that her bangs are covering her eyes. She's so pale. She lets out another growl.

"Ye sick, twisted bitch" she said to Jeca and I my eyes widened. That wasn't her voice. When she said that it felt like a knife being scraped against my spine.

"Ye say this man doted on ya and yet ye treat 'is memory like rubbish and only care for the money. You are one fucked up bitch." She chuckles in a sinister way

"E- excuse me" Said suspect stuttered

"Don't fuck with me! I know that you did it I've read yer file. Yer a gold digger if I've ever seen one. And I've read your "Husband's" file" she says husband like it's a sick joke "He won the lottery and then suddenly you come into his life already have had three husbands all dead with you getting the money for their life insurance" my eyes widened again, ok that I didn't know

"Ye kill for the cash but tha's not all is it ye also do it for the thrill, the feeling, that smile that creeps up on yer lips while you get the murder weapon ready that little leap yer heart does when you see his corpse fall to the ground" the woman was panicking visibly while Alice had the most sadistic smile plastered one her face, most of it covered by her hair

"Y-you have no way to prove it was me, you don't even have a murder weapon" Jeca challenges and something clicks in my mind

"Yes we do the clo-"

"No Reid" Alice said "The call I got before we came I here, it was Willis no traces of blood on it"

Jeca gets her confidence back "See! You have no murder weapon"

Alice looks back at her and growls again and Jeca whimpers slightly

"We won't find it because it's gone ye'v went and melted it down" She says confidently

Now everything is clear. The weapon, why we couldn't find it, the stabbing, the glass. It all in that pot…

"Ms. Jeca" I say and she looks at me and her expression hardens "You killed your husband using a knife made of ice" I say in realization and her eyes expand to the size of saucers

"Why that's ridiculous i-"

"Bullshit!" Alice spits out and she walks closer to the table and slams her palms down on it making the photos resting on it launch into the air.

"Reid what happened?" she asked me and I replied with an intelligent sounding what

"The weapon where did it go?" she asks impatiently and I don't know why but I think she's going to skewer me.

I shuffled through the pictures that I saw reading the info on the back until I came to one of them.

It all made sense. Why we couldn't find a murder weapon, where did it go and who was the murderer

" , take a look at this" I said showing her a picture depicting a pot of pasta that was boiling the night of the murder "Here, you melted the knife that's why we couldn't find it"

Her eyes seemed panic-stricken but her face remained the same hard expression

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was simply making dinner"

"That's not true according to reports you almost never cooked and there's something else"

Alice decided to speak up "There were traces of blood in the pot, the victim's blood and besides who makes pasta without preparing something to eat on and eat with"

She just resorted to ranting "Why I can't believe I'm being accused of something so ridiculous, a knife made of ice?! You children have lost your minds you can't prove that I made that an-"

"Yes we can" My head snapped up towards Alice and I saw her clutching her head and she looked up her brown eyes looking tired

"This" she said pulling something from the pocket of her jacket. It was the piece of card from the apartment she uncrumpled it and my eyes widened at the shape. A perfect knife shape

""You made this, lined it with cling film, filled it with water and left it to freeze."

"i-i-i…"

"Face it this is over"

We were about to step out of the room when we hear the killer's tearful voice

"Wait you have to understand, he has her, my sister if I don't do what he says he'll kill her" she said trying to control her voice.

**Alice's POV:**

I knew it was an act

"What do you mean? Who is he?" I asked stepping closer to her

"I don't know who he really is but all I know is his motives, he takes people you care about and threatens to hurt them and I have to do whatever he says" she was still crying and taking sharp breaths. Why does this sound familiar

"He told me to get him money for what he needed and I had no choice"

"Who is he" I ask more insistently

"He calls himself the Puppet Master"

My eyes widen and my memories bring my me all the way back to two years ago, the pain in my shoulder, the rain falling around me as I stared down at that criminal, the emptiness I felt when I smashed my foot down on his hands holding on to the ledge, and the guilt when I heard him scream

It brought me all the way back to two years ago, the year when Trisha Waters' life was ended in cold blood.


End file.
